Silence
by Kiehl Alt-Eisen
Summary: Palabras silenciosas que luchan por salir de mis labios, ahogadas en el recuerdo de un pasado olvidado que va más allá mi comprensión.
1. Capítulo I

**Bien, antes que nada, unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a los tipos de letra...**

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena (narración)

— Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena — (diálogos)

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena" _(sueños, recuerdos)

'_Eeeh Macarena… ¡Aaahe!' _(pensamientos)

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo I. **

**-1-**

"_El sonido de un gran piano de cola era lo único presente. Su madera negra, iluminada por la escasa luz de luna que se dejaba entrever por las cortinas, reflejaba el rostro de una pequeña niña admirada por la maestría de la intérprete. Las teclas eran tocadas con sumo cuidado y pasión por una mujer portadora de una larga cabellera cobalto y mirar esmeralda._

_Una melodía suave y algo melancólica, tan así que la pequeña no podía evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. _

_Ya transcurrido un rato, la melodía comenzó a descender lentamente, hasta volverse un suave susurro. Inesperadamente, la voz de la mujer se hizo presente junto con una melodía algo más fuerte y rápida por parte del piano._

_La pequeña, sin dejar de mirar ningún segundo a la intérprete, dejó fluir libremente las lágrimas que llevaban tiempo luchando por salir de sus ojos. No comprendía por qué lloraba, qué era lo que la hacía sentir tan triste y encantada a la vez; pero no quería comprenderlo, no aún, sólo se dejó llevar por el torbellino de sentimientos que le provocaba escuchar aquella canción. _

_Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, discretamente, se secó con el dorso de la mano los rastros de lágrimas._

— _¿Qué te ha parecido, Natsuki-chan? _— _habló con un tono suave la pianista, a la vez que cubría_ c_uidadosamente las teclas del piano. _

— _Me gusta _— _respondió la niña en un susurro _— _Pero no logro entenderlo del todo _— _confesó algo apenada._

_Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en los labios de la mayor _— _No hace falta que lo entiendas."_

…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, aún recordando pequeños fragmentos de aquel sueño que solía tener la mayoría de las noches.

No tenía idea de quién era la extraña que tocaba aquel maravilloso instrumento y que, para mayor confusión suya, tenía demasiado parecido con ella. Mismos ojos, cabello y rostro, con la única diferencia es que la mujer utilizaba anteojos; pero como siempre ocurría luego de intentar indagar en su memoria algo más sobre aquellas escenas, una fuerte jaqueca comenzaba a taladrarle la cabeza. Así que, restándole importancia por el bien de su pobre cerebro, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su rutina diaria.

Y levantándose con pereza del lecho, se dirigió al baño para asearse y así comenzar el nuevo día.

Una vez vestida con su nuevo uniforme de la academia a la que asistiría ese año, el rugido de su estómago decidió que ya era hora de desayunar, se cercioró de que su cabello cobalto este en orden y salió de la habitación.

Un par de huevos revueltos, rebanadas de pan tostado, jugo de naranja y una considerable cantidad de mayonesa acompañaron su desayuno esa mañana. Miró el reloj que se posaba en la pared que daba a la cocina y se sonrió a sí misma al notar que, por primera vez, estaba a tiempo; por lo que se dio el lujo de sentarse en el sillón de la sala y ver las carreras por televisión.

No supo cuánto tiempo se distrajo observando la pantalla, pero sí tenía bastante claro que, si no movía su trasero en ese instante, llegaría irremediablemente tarde a su primer día en la academia que tanto le había costado ser aceptada.

Rápidamente, se reincorporó y, tropezando de vez en vez con las cajas de pizza, ramen, hamburguesas y botes de mayonesa, logró llegar hasta la puerta y salió del departamento.

Una vez fuera del edificio, ubicó su preciada motocicleta, una Ducati DRIII azul oscuro, diseñada especialmente por un querido amigo suyo. Anotando mentalmente que un día de esos tenía que visitar a su viejo amigo, se puso su casco que era del mismo color que la máquina, subió de un salto en la motocicleta y arrancó.

Sintiendo como el viento la golpeaba cuando aceleraba, se permitió relajarse, cuando andaba por las calles de la ciudad montaba en su vehículo se sentía libre y capaz de cualquier cosa. Tan relajada iba que no alcanzó a darse cuenta y ya estaba en medio del espeso bosque que había localizado para esconder su motocicleta, ya que al leer los folletos de la academia se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que no se admitían vehículos de ningún tipo dentro de la academia; pero aquello no era impedimento para romper las reglas e ir de todas formas montada en ese monstruo ya que, bueno, nunca fue la alumna modelo y tenía tendencia a querer romper cada regla que se le ponía en medio, así que el mismo día que fue a buscar los folletos y horarios, aprovechó de buscar algún buen lugar para aparcar su 'bebé'.

Debido a que se había estudiado bien el camino para ingresar a la academia desde el bosque, no le fue difícil llegar al patio central, donde unas grandes escaleras se hacían presentes. Sacó de su bolso el reloj de bolsillo que acostumbraba llevar y se percató de que si no corría como una desquiciada hasta el salón del cual no tenía idea dónde estaba, no lograría llegar a tiempo.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus energías, comenzó a correr rápidamente, saltando de tres en tres los escalones, logrando llegar a la cima en apenas cuarenta segundos, cuando la media era de unos cinco minutos.

Tomando un pequeño respiro, partió nuevamente.

En su mente no hacía más que maldecirse a sí misma, se había confiado tanto en que llegaría a la hora que olvidó por completo que lo mejor habría sido llegar más temprano para buscar con calma su salón. Ante ella se podían visualizar los cinco grandes edificios que conformaban la academia. El primer edificio que estaba a la izquierda correspondía a la secundaria, al centro estaba la residencia de los alumnos y la cafetería, a su lado estaba el edificio que correspondía a los de preparatoria y salón del consejo estudiantil, estos tres primeros eran los edificios más grandes, y a los extremos se ubicaban dos edificaciones más pequeñas, en uno se ubicaba la biblioteca, laboratorios, salón de música, arte, danza y otros, y en el último estaban todas las oficinas, secretarías y despacho del director. Cada edificio era separado por pequeños caminos y jardines donde circulaban los alumnos y docentes.

Rápidamente llegó al interior de su respectivo edificio, sacó de su bolso un pequeño mapa que se le había otorgado junto con los folletos, buscando desesperadamente el salón del 1B. Comenzó a correr nuevamente si quitarle la vista al papel que sujetaba entre sus manos, subiendo escaleras y cruzando pasillos, sin fijarse que a unos metros suyos venía en dirección contraria una chica que cargaba con un montón de papeles que le tapaban la vista.

Como es de esperarse, sucedió lo inevitable.

Un grito, decenas de papeles volando por los aires y el estruendo de dos cuerpos chocando contra el frio suelo.

'_Maldición, y ya creía yo que nada podría salir peor' _se lamentó la chica sobándose la parte golpeada. Estuvo a punto de dedicarle una mirada gélida a la castaña con la cual había chocado, aún sabiendo que fue todo su culpa por ir más concentrada en el mapa que en el camino, hasta que sintió como algo en su interior se ablandó al ver como la chica buscaba desesperadamente sus anteojos y en su rostro se mostraba una clara expresión de frustración.

Parecía como si fuese a llorar.

Siempre la habían caracterizado por ser una chica ruda, rebelde y fría; pero lo que nadie sabía es que una parte de ella era bastante diferente a lo que se mostraba en el exterior. Podía llegar a ser muy blanda y sentimental a veces.

Se levantó silenciosamente y se acercó para recoger los anteojos que la castaña se encargaba de buscar con tanto esmero, tendiéndoselas justo ante sus ojos para que la viera. Esperó pacientemente a que la chica saliera de su asombro y se los pusiera, viendo finalmente sus ojos verdes oscuro detrás de las gafas.

— Gr-gracias — escuchó a sus espaldas mientras recogía los papeles que había tirado la chica cuando chocó con ella.

Gruñó en respuesta.

— ¡Tú! — no alcanzó a recoger todos los papeles cuando escucho otra voz a lo lejos, miró de reojo a sus espaldas y notó que al final del pasillo una chica rubia la apuntaba acusadoramente — ¿¡Quién te crees para tirar de ese modo a Yukino!? Aléjate de ella delincuente — siseó enojada.

— ¡Haruka-chan! — soltó nerviosamente la castaña mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la rubia que tenía todas las intenciones de golpear a la 'delincuente' — Ambas veníamos distraídas, no lo hizo a propósito — intentó excusarla.

La chica de cabello cobalto ignoró la situación y siguió recogiendo los papeles, para luego entregárselos a Yukino y caminar en la dirección que indicaba el mapa. Aún escuchando detrás suyo los gritos de la rubia y los balbuceos de la de anteojos.

Minutos más tarde logró encontrar su salón, abrió la puerta y vio al interior con una expresión aburrida, notando como todas las miradas de los alumnos y la profesora se posaban en ella. Entró y cerró la puerta, buscó con la mirada un asiento vacío y, ante la incrédula mirada de sus nuevos compañeros, se sentó en un pupitre que estaba al lado de la ventana.

— Vaya, parece que no te gustan mucho las presentaciones, ¿no? — escuchó decir a la profesora pelirroja con voz divertida — Mi nombre es Sugiura Midori, profesora de historia y guía de este grupo — luego de su presentación, miró la lista de alumnos que tenía en el escritorio y la revisó rápidamente — Tú debes ser Kuga-san.

Natsuki asintió levemente y la profesora siguió el monólogo que había interrumpido la peliazul cuando ingresó al aula. Para no aburrirse, la chica decidió observar el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Los inmensos jardines bien cuidados se abrían paso por entre los caminos de piedra, terminando en una gran fuente de agua. Pequeños bosques se veían a lo lejos, lugar perfecto para los jóvenes enamorados que quisieran escaparse un rato. Canchas de tenis, fútbol, básquetbol, piscinas, dojos, incluso muros para escalar a disposición de los alumnos.

Debía admitirlo, aquella academia tenia de todo. Ya se encargaría en el descanso de buscar un buen lugar para descansar.

— Tokiha Mai — soltó de la nada una pelinaranja de ojos violeta que se sentaba a su lado, llamando su atención.

Una mueca de confusión se dejó ver en el rostro de la chica de ojos esmeralda durante unos segundos por aquella inesperada presentación por parte de su compañera, hasta que momentos después recuperó la compostura y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana, ignorando a la chica.

— ¿Eres nueva en la academia?

'_¿Es mi imaginación o insiste en hablarme?'_

**-2-**

Las cortinas impedían el paso de la luz del sol, pequeñas franjas luminosas se dejaban entrever, iluminando sutilmente el salón. Grandes escritorios ubicados de tal forma que simulaban una perfecta "U", con una silla en el centro y un pizarrón al final, el cual tenía escrito con una caligrafía perfecta 'Consejo estudiantil'.

Frente a éste, en el escritorio del centro, una bella chica con un largo cabello levemente ondulado y color ocre tomaba en silencio un té, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión que demostraba extrema calma. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil Fujino Shizuru. Con el carisma saliéndole hasta por los poros consiguió llegar hasta el puesto de presidenta, en una aplastante victoria de 817 sobre 12 a su compañera y directora ejecutiva, Suzushiro Haruka.

Poseedora de una cegadora belleza, delicadeza y modales propios de altas ramas de la exquisita aristocracia. Admirada y deseada por muchos, tanto hombres como mujeres, quienes frecuentemente le enviaban cartas y regalos con la pequeña esperanza de robar su corazón. Lástima que hasta ese momento nadie ha logrado entrar en su corazón, ni el chico más atractivo y deportivo, como tampoco la chica más divertida y sensual.

Aún así, quedan muchas personas que mantienen la vaga esperanza de conseguir más que un gesto de cordialidad por parte de Shizuru, por lo que le era muy común encontrarse todos los días una que otra carta de amor escondida en su casillero, mochila o escritorio.

Tal como la que encontró pegada con cinta adhesiva con dibujos de corazones en su asiento de presidenta. Carta que fue inmediatamente desechada en el basurero por la misma Shizuru, sin perder en ningún momento su imperturbable serenidad.

¿Cuántas llevaba en el día ya? ¿Cuatro, cinco? Tal vez seis.

Dejó su taza de té con parsimonia en el pequeño plato y abrió sus ojos.

Sentimientos agolpados en sus ojos semejantes a los rubíes que se ocultaban tras una facha de carisma y cordialidad. Lo que nadie sabía de la respetada presidenta era que, en sus momentos a solas, aquellos brillantes ojos rojos se volvían oscuros, casi de un color borgoña y daban rienda suelta a todo el caos que era su interior. Tal y como se podía ver en el reflejo de sí misma en la bebida caliente a medio terminar.

Solitaria. Afligida. Vacía.

Era como si su alma estuviese atrapada en un cuerpo y una vida que no le pertenecía. No se sentía ella.

Se sentía vacía. Total y absolutamente vacía.

Antes de que sus meditaciones tomasen un rumbo mucho más sombrío, unos gritos que conocía bastante bien alertaban que la calma pronto se extinguiría. Recuperó la compostura y esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió fuertemente, dando paso a una rubia seguida de la castaña con anteojos.

— Esa delincuente… — murmuró ignorando completamente a la presidenta.

La peliocre, aún algo afectada por sus propios pensamientos, decidió distraerse y meter su mente en otra parte _'Qué mejor para distraerse que solucionar problemas de la academia' _pensó irónica — ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme, Kikukawa-san?

— No es nada, Kaichou-san.

— ¿¡Cómo que nada!? — vociferó la rubia — Esa delincuente no te dio ni siquiera una disculpa.

— Pe-pero Haruka-chan…

Al darse cuenta de que no lograría nada en ese momento con aquellas chicas, decidió distraerse con los informes de los alumnos nuevos que ingresaron ese año. Quejándose internamente, se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se dirigió al escritorio que se posaba a su derecha, donde descansaban decenas de carpetas con informaciones generales respecto a los nuevos.

En definitiva, el inicio de año significaban días bastantes agotadores para los miembros del comité estudiantil.

Informes, discursos, reuniones, y más cosas aburridas que desgastaban a la pobre chica; pero ella era una Fujino, no podía demostrar cansancio ante el trabajo. Por más aburrida y cansada que se encontrase por su puesto de presidenta, no podía dejarlo. En esos momentos, era más una cosa de orgullo que cualquier otro motivo. Además, tenía que acostumbrarse a ese estilo de trabajo, ya que cuando terminase sus estudios universitarios su deber como primogénita de la familia Fujino sería tomar el puesto de su padre. Por lo que el ser presidenta del consejo le ayudaba en cierto modo.

Aún tomando su té, miró de reojo la montonera de carpetas con la información de los alumnos que debía ordenar y, sintiendo como las energías se le iban con tan sólo verlo, decidió que lo mejor sería empezar lo antes posible para evitar mayor estrés a futuro. Terminó su bebida caliente y dejó la taza a un lado, cerró los ojos con desgana y tomó una carpeta al azar.

Y así comenzaba nuevamente la desesperante rutina de Fujino Shizuru.

¿Pero cómo podía estar segura de que ese día no tendría algo diferente? Y exactamente, algo cambió.

Al momento de abrir la carpeta todo pensamiento o acción que planeaba hacer se vio cortada en un instante.

Quién diría que llegaría el día en que una desconocida fuese capaz de robarle el aliento a la mismísima presidenta por medio de una insignificante fotografía.

Se notaba a leguas que era una chica con tendencias rebeldes, en parte gracias a esa expresión de 'me tocas y te mato' y a aquellos objetos metálicos que se dejaban ver levemente en una de sus orejas. Pero lo que le llamó la atención no fue nada de eso, lo que la dejó sin palabras fueron aquel par de esmeraldas.

A simple vista, una persona identificaría a una persona cruel y desinteresada de la vida, pero ella alcanzó a ver más allá. Aún con esa expresión fría e intimidante, logró identificar un atisbo de tristeza y melancolía escondidas bajo una máscara de rebeldía.

Era como verse a sí misma.

No sabía por qué, pero por primera vez en su vida nació en su interior una inquietante necesidad de acercarse a aquella chica y conocer todo sobre ella.

Tan repentina que llegó a asustarla un poco.

'_Kuga…'_

**-3-**

— ¿Natsuki? — la voz sorprendida de Midori llenó toda la habitación. Se encontraba en el salón de profesores, tomando café y conversando sobre los últimos cotilleos con su colega, Sergey Wong.

— Sí — el rubio comenzó a frotarse la barbilla con gesto pensativo — Si mal no lo recuerdo va en el 1B — al escuchar eso, la pelirroja escupió parte de su café.

— ¿¡Cómo dices!?

— ¿La conoces? — inquirió curioso el profesor.

Midori se encogió en su asiento y con una servilleta se limpió vergonzosamente los restos de café — Sí, soy su profesora guía… — _'Estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes' _— Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a Yohko — se excusó sobándose la cabeza con una mano. Luego, se levantó apresuradamente y salió apresuradamente, dejando a un sorprendido Sergey.

La pelirroja se encaminó al lugar donde solía pasarse la mayoría del tiempo cuando no hacía clases. La enfermería de Fuuka, encargada y mantenida por Sagisawa Yohko.

— ¡Yohko! ¿Estás ahí? — exclamó enérgicamente la pelirroja a la vez que entraba en la enfermería, encontrándose a su amiga ordenando las medicinas en los muebles — Necesito hablar algo importante contigo — y sin esperar respuesta, se lanzó sobre la camilla más cercana, cruzando sus piernas y con los brazos cumpliendo la función de almohada.

La enfermera, ya acostumbrada al comportamiento impropio de un adulto que poseía su colega, miró por sobre su hombro y le sonrió cortés — Buen día, Midori. Me extraña no verte borracha o con alguna resaca histórica — comentó ganándose un bufido por parte de la recién llegada.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — se quejó haciendo un puchero.

— Lo siento, pero verte totalmente sobria es como encontrar una foto de Miss María joven.

— ¿Ha dicho algo, Sagisawa-sensei? — un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la enfermera al ver a la anciana asomarse en la puerta — Creí escuchar mi nombre.

'_¿Cómo rayos lo hace para aparecerse en todos lados?' _— No ocurre nada, Miss María — respondió muy tensa Yohko, conteniendo el aliento ante la penetrante mirada de la mujer.

— Bien, le creo — paseó la mirada por la habitación, deteniéndose en la desparramada pelirroja, quien al notar la mirada reprobatoria se enderezó rápidamente — Con su permiso, me retiro.

Una vez que Miss Maria salió, ambas chicas esperaron unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. No querían arriesgarse a que apareciera de nuevo la mayor.

Pasado un rato, Yohko se aclaró la garganta y habló: — ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

— Oh sí, verás… — cruzó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y se echó hacia atrás nuevamente, con el rostro pensativo — Es sobre una chica. Kuga… Natsuki.

Al momento de escuchar ese nombre, la mirada de Yohko se tornó seria.

En ese mismo lapso de tiempo, por fuera de la enfermería iba caminando una hastiada Natsuki seguida de cerca por Mai.

'_¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda hablar tanto?' _se preguntaba una y otra vez Natsuki, no obteniendo respuesta alguna.

Desde el momento en que le dirigió la palabra, para mala suerte de Natsuki, Mai en ningún momento se cansaba de hacerle una pregunta tras otra, a pesar de ignorarla deliberadamente durante todo ese rato. Incluso, cuando fue hora del descanso la chica decidió seguirla, y como no, hacerle más preguntas que nunca eran respondidas. Cuando la chica de ojos violeta se dio cuenta de que Natsuki no le contestaría, lejos de desanimarse, insistió aún más y pasó de hacerle preguntas a contarle su vida.

Y así, cuando sólo restaba una clase para que el suplicio de la pobre chica de cabellos cobalto terminara, la chica ya sabía hasta las medidas de Mai. Aquella chica parecía no querer desistir en su labor de conseguir algún indicio agrado hacia su persona por parte de la ahora apodada 'Princesa de Hielo'.

Sí, para sorpresa de Natsuki, no había pasado ni un día entero y ya se había corrido el rumor de la nueva figura de Fuuka. ¿Cómo? No tenía la menor idea y tampoco estaba muy segura de querer saberlo. Eso sí, comenzaba a tomar consciencia de las miradas que acarreaba al pasar entre las masas, pero como es de esperarse, le era totalmente indiferente. Ya tenía bastante con su acosadora personal como para interesarse en los demás.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del primer día, no fue sorpresa para la chica de cabellos cobalto el hecho que Mai la siguiera hasta la salida de la academia, lugar donde Natsuki debía tomar el camino para llegar al escondite donde descansaba motocicleta.

Ahora, su mayor dilema era idear algún plan para despistar a la pelinaranja y escapar al mejor estilo ninja. No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, pero ya se le ocurriría.

Y disponiendo de tan sólo un par de cuadernos, lápices y un clip, su mente comenzó a trabajar en un posible plan.

'_Esto será coser y cantar'_

— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial? — propuso animadamente Mai, tomando su brazo y aferrándose a él como náufrago a la orilla.

'_O quizás no'_

Para suerte de Mai, Natsuki no se vio en el apuro de pasar a medidas más drásticas, todo gracias a la aparición de otro ser que, a juzgar por su uniforme, pertenecía a la secundaria.

— ¡Quién eres tú y por qué tienes tus brazos entre los pechos de Mai! — se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, donde una niña pelinegra con el uniforme de secundaria la apuntaba acusadoramente.

'_¿Eh?'_

— ¡Mikoto! — exclamó la pelinaranja.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Natsuki no alcanzó a darse cuenta en qué momento pasó de estar apresada entre los pechos de su acosadora a terminar en el suelo, luego de un rápido movimiento por parte de la recién aparecida, quien se lanzó a reclamar lo suyo, empujando a la chica de cabellos cobalto y enterrando su cara entre los pechos de una sonrojada Mai.

Aprovechando la situación, Natsuki utilizó aquel momento de distracción como vía de escape y se escabulló entre los matorrales que estaban tras suyo. Para su suerte, logró reconocer el área en que se encontraba y se adentró en el bosque en busca de su motocicleta.

Mientras caminaba, ya más calmada, se permitió meditar sobre su primer día en la Academia Fuuka y las personas que conoció allí, deteniéndose en Mai.

Una chica en extremo social, habladora, extrovertida, amante de los karaokes y, sin duda alguna, toda una acosadora; pero debía admitirlo, por más molestosa que haya resultado en esas pocas horas que llevaba de conocerla, no le caía del todo mal.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien… este es el primer intento de fanfic que hago en mi vida, la idea surgió hace apenas dos días, a las 4:57 a.m mientras hacía el esfuerzo de estudiar para un examen de física, no tengo idea cómo, pero en medio del sueño y la desesperación, de alguna u otra forma terminé escribiendo esto. Siempre pensé que en el momento que decidiera salir de las sombras del anonimato y aportar mi pequeño granito de arena al fandom, sería con algo más glorioso y no con una idea sacada en un estado de somnolencia tan grande que apenas hace unos minutos me di cuenta de que tenía esto escrito. Pero bueno, a ver qué tal.

Se aceptan tomatazos, bananazos, manzanazos… reviews (?)

¿No? Okay :c


	2. Capítulo II

**Unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a los tipos de letra...**

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena (narración)

— Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena — (diálogos)

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena" _(sueños, recuerdos)

'_Eeeh Macarena… ¡Aaahe!' _(pensamientos)

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

**-4-**

— ¡Kuga-san! — escuchó la aludida, quien miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro y pudo divisar a Mai corriendo en su dirección, agitando efusivamente la mano a modo de saludo.

'_Correr o no correr, he ahí el dilema' _meditó Natsuki ahora mirando hacia el frente, donde las imponentes escaleras se hacían presente. Si bien en esa última semana había descubierto que su acosadora personal no le desagradaba, no se sentía aún con el ánimo suficiente como para entablar alguna relación de amistad con ella. Miró nuevamente sus espaldas y notó como la chica ahora llevaba un paso más calmado, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja aún no abandonaba su rostro.

Suspiró con cansancio y se detuvo a los pies de la escalera, haciendo que los ojos de Mai brillaran con emoción ante la clara señal de que la Princesa de Hielo había decidido esperarla. Apresuró un poco el paso y llegó rápidamente junto a ella.

— Buenos días — dijo sin ocultar su emoción.

La peliazul no emitió palabra alguna, pero Mai pudo observar como su cabeza se inclinaba levemente y una media sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

Y así, comenzaba otro día con la enérgica compañía de su acosadora.

Lástima que no todos tenían la suerte de tener un relajado comienzo de actividades, menos aún si eres parte del equipo ejecutivo de Fuuka, tal como lo eran Haruka y Yukino. No había día en que la rubia iniciase la rutina con una agitada persecución por toda la academia, situación que la pobre Yukino ya tenía más que planteada en su mente. Además, no era como si no alegrase el día estar junto a la cumplidora de la ley número uno de la región, Haruka solía darle el toque de acción que tan falta le hacía en su aburrida vida; aunque debía admitir que en ocasiones le gustaría que su amiga fuese un tanto menos… escandalosa.

— ¡Hey, par de delincuentes! — gritó la imponente directora del equipo ejecutivo a unos pobres chicos que cayeron en la mala suerte de toparse con ella — ¡Si no dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo, me veré en la obligación de _castrarlos_! — sentenció.

— Se dice 'castigarlos', Haruka-chan… — corrigió su inseparable compañera.

La rubia, al darse cuenta de su error, se sonrojó levemente, causando risas por parte de los 'delincuentes', acto que provocó que re-apareciera la furia de Haruka.

— ¿Cómo atreven a reírse de un miembro del consejo? — llamas flameantes parecían llenar los ojos de la directora ejecutiva — Tendrán un mes de castigo en la biblioteca, por _tapados_.

— 'Tarados', Haru…

— ¡Como sea! — interrumpió abruptamente a su compañera de anteojos.

— Ara ara, veo que Haruka-san ha amanecido con muchos ánimos el día de hoy — se hizo presente la voz de la presidenta del consejo, quien caminaba en dirección al salón del consejo, encontrándose con aquella escena justo en frente de la puerta de entrada de su destino.

— ¡Bubuzuke! Me sorprende que nos alagues con tu presencia tan temprano — siseó aún enojada la rubia — Déjate de bromas y ayúdame a castr… digo, castigar a estos delincuentes.

— ¿Qué tal si hablamos esto de forma más calma mientras tomamos un té? — propuso con acostumbrada sonrisa patentada.

Haruka se pasó la mano por la frente, suspirando hastiada — Siempre con lo mismo… Yo y Yukino nos encargaremos de esto, no te molestes — se acercó a la ojirubí y dándole leves empujones la hizo entrar al salón, cerrando la puerta una vez la dejó allí dentro — Esa bubuzuke nos debe mucho ¿no crees, Yukino? — giró su cabeza en dirección a la castaña, quien la miraba nerviosa — ¿Ocurre algo?

— Verás… Haruka-chan… — balbuceó mirando al piso, aumentando la curiosidad en la rubia — Los chicos que ibas a castigar... escaparon…

— ¿¡Eh!? — exclamó mirando en todas las direcciones, hasta que a lo lejos logró divisar como los 'delincuentes'doblaban en una esquina — ¡Ustedes, está prohibido correr en los pasillos!

Y así, comenzó la primera persecución del día para el comité ejecutivo de Fuuka.

Mientras esto ocurría, muy cerca de ese lugar, Natsuki caminaba junto con Mai en dirección al salón escuchando sus parloteadas. Si alguien le por la persona más insistente de todo Japón, seguramente nombraría a su compañera, ya que a pesar de no darle más que unas cuantas miradas y gruñidos, aquella chica se le había pegado como una lapa. A pesar de que con el pasar de los días cada vez se volvía un poco más tolerable, incluso, a veces se sorprendía si misma riéndose de alguna de las incoherencias que decía Mai; pero por más bien que le estuviese cayendo la chica, de vez en cuando necesitaba su espacio, y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar. Espacio que se le era otorgado en pocas ocasiones y eso era cuando aparecía la chica pelinegra con complejo de gato, quien como si de un animal con tendencias pervertidas se tratase, se lanzaba directamente a los pechos de la pelinaranja y como Natsuki no era una idiota, solía aprovechar aquellos momentos para escapar de las garras de Mai.

Y justamente, este era uno de los momentos en los cuales la peliazul deseaba más que nada en el mundo que llegase aquella pelinegra para salvarla.

'_Kami-sama, si es que estás ahí, por favor sálvame' _rogó Natsuki a la vez que miraba a Mai. La chica llevaba todo el camino, desde antes de entrar al edifico hasta ese instante, hablando sin descansar ni una milésima de segundo.

— Y en ese momento decidí a re-capacitar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo — terminó alegremente su relato la pelinaranja, ganándose una cara de total confusión por parte de Natsuki.

Para suerte de la peliazul, justo en el momento en que Mai iba a contar otra de sus _interesantes _anécdotas, unos gritos al final del pasillo llamó la atención de ambas chicas.

— ¡Si no se detienen en este _intento_ juro que pasarán el resto de sus vidas en la biblioteca!

— ¡'Instante', Haruka-chan!

'_Alguien dígame cómo es que llegué a parar en este manicomio' _pensó Natsuki con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Justo a unos metros de su lugar venían dos chicos corriendo, o más bien, escapando de una chica de cabellos dorados y mirada prendida en llamas. También logró divisar a otra chica que venía un poco más atrás, notablemente cansada.

Lo que tardó en reconocer a aquel demonio dorado y fiel seguidora castaña fue el mismo tiempo en que los chicos que escapaban pasaron por su lado y la rubia chocó inevitablemente contra ella.

'_Tengo dos suposiciones. La primera, Kami-sama no existe. O quizás sí existe, pero por razones del destino me odia…'_

**-5-**

"_Dos pequeñas niñas jugaban alegremente en un parque, vigiladas de cerca por dos mujeres adultas. La menor de las niñas, poseedora de un largo cabello rojo y unos ojos sonrientes de color verde, perseguía a su amiga, quien poseía una cabellera azulina y ojos igualmente verdes, pero de un color más profundo. En el preciso instante que la menor iba a cumplir su cometido, a tan solo un centímetro de atraparla, un cachorro apareció sorpresivamente en medio de las dos, haciendo que la pelirroja tropezara con el perro y de paso empujaran a la otra niña. Tardaron un segundo en asimilar lo ocurrido, terminando por estallar en risas acompañados de unos graciosos ladridos. _

— _Creo que Dhuran nos ganó la partida _— _bromeó la peliazul a la vez que se levantaba y sacudía los restos de polvo _— _¿Estás bien? _— _dijo ahora tendiéndole la mano a su amiga, quien la aceptó gustosa. _

— _Pues claro que estoy bien, soy una niña grande. Ayer cumplí 7 años _— _mencionó muy orgullosa de sí misma, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida como respuesta._

— _¿¡Enserio!? _— _exclamó la peliazul con la voz un poco más chillona de lo normal _— _¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

— _Porque Natsuki-baka debía haberlo sabido sin ser necesario que se lo dijera _— _reclamó sacándole la lengua la pelirroja. _

— _No soy adivina _— _se defendió cruzándose de brazos _— _¿Y a quién llamas "Natsuki-baka"? Nao-baka._

— _No veo a otra Natsuki-baka por aquí._

— _Nao-baka._

— _Natsuki-baka._

— _Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka _— _y así, ambas niñas comenzaron una épica competencia, donde los "bakas" fueron de una parte a otra, cada vez más fuertes y chillones. Hasta que finalmente la madre de la peliazul, muy parecida a su hija pero con la diferencia de que portaba unos anteojos, levantó con gran facilidad a su hija, dejándola un metro por sobre Nao._

— _¡Mamá! _— _manifestó Natsuki entre enojada y apenada _— _Tengo 8 años, ya estoy lo bastante grande como para que me levantes así._

— _Pero te ves tan cute así que me dan ganas de abrazarte._

— _¡Mamá!_

_Ante esa tierna y graciosa escena, la pelirroja menor no pudo hacer menos que reírse estrepitosamente, provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en Natsuki. Pronto, la madre de Nao se acercó y se situó al lado de su hija, acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos._

_La peliazul mayor, aún con su hija en brazos, le hizo un gesto a la madre de Nao para darle a entender que volverían en un rato y, dándose media vuelta, se fue caminando con Dhuran siguiéndola por detrás, a lo que Natsuki no tardó en protestar._

— _¿Por qué nos vamos? Yo quería seguir jugando con Nao-baka._

_Dejando escapar una leve risa por el puchero de su hija, habló en voz baja: _— _Agradece que te estoy salvando, he tenido una brillante idea para remendar tu error al no recordar que era el cumpleaños de Nao-chan _— _al terminar la frase, pudo observar como un destello de emoción se dibujaba en los ojos de la pequeña. _

_Apenas llegaron a su hogar, Natsuki partió corriendo a su habitación en busca del regalo perfecto para su amiga. Teniendo siempre en mente que su madre le dijo una vez que los mejores regalos no se miden por su precio ni apariencia, sino por su significado._

_Una media hora más tarde, ambas peliazules y el cachorro se encontraban nuevamente en el parque, con la diferencia que ahora la niña traía entre sus pequeñas manos un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo._

_A lo lejos, Nao logró divisarla y le hizo señas para que fuera a jugar con ella nuevamente. Por un momento Natsuki dudó, pero la mano de su madre posándose en su hombro le renovó las fuerzas y, apretando con algo más de fuerza el paquete, fue en dirección a su amiga. _

— _Debo reconocerlo, Saeko _— _habló la pelirroja mayor _— _Natsuki-chan es una lindura._

— _Igualita a la madre _— _respondió sonriente, mirando como su hija, totalmente sonrojada, le entregaba su regalo a Nao._

_En el lugar donde estaban las pequeñas, la pelirroja aceptó con una expresión incrédula el regalo de su amiga. Expresión que luego se vio acompañada de un tenue sonrojo al ver el colgante de plata con forma de hueso, parecido a los que solía ocupar Dhuran para jugar._

— _Feliz no-cumpleaños, Nao-baka."_

Gritos y lamentos era lo único que llenaba el oscuro callejón. Cuerpos magullados agonizaban en el suelo mientras eran observados por una chica pelirroja sin ni una pisca de compasión en su verde mirar. Lentamente, la chica comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo más cercano y, lamiendo una de las largas y filosas garras de metal, se agachó ante un agónico hombre.

— Les advertí que no les iría bien si se las daban de matones conmigo — ubicó una de sus garras en la barbilla del moribundo y levantó su cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos — Ahora, dime de una vez lo que quiero saber — enterró la punta de la garra, causando que pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaran a emerger — ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Te he dicho que no lo sé! — gritó desesperado el hombre, aumentando aún más la furia de la pelirroja que, ya sin soportarlo más, aplicó toda su fuerza y rasgó la garganta del hombre en un rápido movimiento.

— ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente afortunado? — procuró hablar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los presentes, aún vivos, la escucharan. Al no obtener respuesta, levantó su garra impregnada con sangre y comenzó a pasearla de uno en uno, cayendo finalmente en otro pobre desafortunado — Felicidades, ahora será tu turno — anunció con una voz sádica y una sonrisa felina surcándole el rostro.

En medio de la oscuridad, la luna traspasó los tablones de madera que conformaban la estructura e iluminaron fugazmente a la chica que se entretenía torturando de la forma más cruel al sujeto, reflejándose por un segundo en un colgante con forma de hueso que descansaba en el cuello de la chica.

**-6-**

Nuevamente, se encontraba sola en el salón del consejo, tomando su acostumbrado té, en su acostumbrado silencio. Esta vez, las cortinas se hallaban completamente abiertas, dejando que el sol de la mañana calentara cada rincón de la habitación.

— Este ya es mi último año como presidenta del consejo… — susurró para sí la castaña acariciando suavemente la madera del escritorio que se posaba bajo sus brazos — En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraré fuera de este lugar, ya en la universidad.

— No sabía que eras de las que hablaba sola, Shizuru-san — comentó el vicepresidente asomándose en la puerta, siempre con su sonrisa gentil.

— Creo que estoy cruzando por una crisis de edad fu-fu-fu — dijo a modo de auto-burla, provocando que su amigo soltase una leve carcajada.

A pesar de tener decenas de admiradores, Shizuru era una persona muy solitaria, los únicos que portaban el título de amistad de la chica eran Reito y Haruka. Un gran logro por parte de ambos, ya que no era para nada una tarea fácil conseguir el aprecio de la castaña, ya que bajo su máscara carismática y diplomática se escondía una persona muy desconfiada e insegura. Una cara oculta de la presidenta que sólo conocían sus más cercanos. Y quizás esa fue la razón por la cual Shizuru los consideraba sus amigos, ya que nadie más que ellos se habían tomado la molestia de conocerla más allá de la fachada que suele mostrar.

— ¿Qué tal vas con los informes de los alumnos nuevos? — preguntó Reito.

— Los terminé hace un par de días — se estiró en la silla, dándose el lujo de perder por un segundo su pose de chica perfecta.

— Vaya, y yo pensaba echarte una mano si era necesario.

— Me ofende que Reito-san dude de mis capacidades como presidenta — jugueteó la castaña con su típica sonrisa.

El pelinegro le siguió el juego y luego de un rato ambos se encontraban tomando té, disfrutando del silencio. De vez en cuando, el chico miraba a Shizuru de reojo, intentando descifrar su expresión, sentía que había algo extraño en la chica y aún no sabía cómo preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría sin sonar descortés ni desesperado.

— ¿Acaso tendré algo pegado en el rostro que Reito-san me mira tanto? — soltó de la nada Shizuru, aún tomando su té y con los ojos cerrados.

El vicepresidente, riendo suavemente por verse descubierto, decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar directamente. Andar con rodeos no servía con la ojirubí — Shizuru… — al escuchar su nombre sin el keigo, la chica inmediatamente supo que se trataba de algo importante, por lo que dejó su té cuidadosamente y miró de lleno a Reito. Al notar que tenía la completa atención de la presidenta, continuó: — Te noto algo inquieta y tengo el presentimiento de que está relacionado con tu padre ¿Me equivoco?

Los ojos de la chica se tornaron unos tonos más oscuros y una sonrisa más vacía de lo normal se dibujó en sus labios — Estás en lo cierto, Reito. No sé si me he vuelto más trasparente o tu capacidad de percepción mejora con cada día.

— O quizás sólo te conozco más de lo que crees.

— Puede ser una opción.

En vista de que Shizuru parecía no querer decir más, el chico prefirió dejar el tema para otra ocasión. Tomó nuevamente su té y se dispuso a disfrutarlo, a lo que la peliocre imitó el gesto, zanjando completamente la conversación.

Como era común en el salón del consejo estudiantil, el silencio nunca reinaba por mucho tiempo, ya que este siempre se veía cruelmente interrumpido por cierta rubia bastante comprometida con su puesto. Y este caso no fue la excepción.

— ¡Bubuzuke! — la voz chillona de la chica se hizo presente junto con el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose de una patada. Apareciendo Haruka arrastrando un cuerpo inerte, seguida de Mai y Yukino.

— Es un gusto ver al comité ejecutivo cumpliendo exitosamente su trabajo — rápidamente reparó en la presencia de Mai y el bulto que era arrastrado por la rubia — ¿Ara? ¿Qué clase de regalo me ha traído Haruka-san?

— Déjate de bromas, bubuzuke ¡Esta delincuente infringió gravemente la ley!

— ¡Hey! — saltó Mai — Eras tú quien corría por los pasillos y atropelló a Kuga-san.

'_¿Kuga-san? ¿De dónde conozco ese nombre?' _pensó algo curiosa Shizuru.

— ¿Y tú qué rayos haces aquí? — siseó Haruka mirando a la pelinaranja.

— Ni loca te la dejaría a cargo — atacó Mai cruzándose de brazos y provocando que una vena de irritación comenzara a marcarse en la frente de Suzushiro.

— Después me las veré contigo. Ahora el asunto es con esta delincuente — informó la rubia a Shizuru a la vez que levantaba desde el cuello de la chaqueta a la inconsciente peliazul, quien fue inmediatamente reconocida por la presidenta al tener una mejor visión de su persona.

Reito, quien hasta ese momento sólo se había mantenido como espectador, fue capaz de observar claramente como la expresión de Shizuru se quebraba y se mostraba levemente pasmada al ver a la chica que sostenía la rubia.

'_Tal parece que algo interesante se está formando aquí' _caviló dándole un largo sorbo a su té, ocultando una media sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola de nuevo! Aún estando en medio de mi periodo de exámenes me di un tiempo para relajarme y continuar esta historia que salió en mis momentos de delirios. Dudo actualizar prontamente, pero apenas tenga oportunidad lo haré. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron reviews, realmente son una motivación para escribir y también una muy buena forma de corregir mis errores, así que si a alguien ve un error en mi forma de escribir por favor hágamelo saber y me haré todo lo que pueda por mejorar.

Agradecimientos a: shivaff, Guest, Darkyoru, Soi Yo, nidia, namazato.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo III

**Unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a los tipos de letra...**

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena (narración)

— Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena — (diálogos)

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena" _(sueños, recuerdos)

'_Eeeh Macarena… ¡Aaahe!' _(pensamientos)

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

**-7-**

"_¿Cómo era posible que una desconocida llamara tanto su atención?_

_Aquello era lo único que daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza de la confundida castaña. Según recordase, nunca en su vida se había interesado por alguien en términos que no hayan sido más que amistad, sí, un hecho bastante penoso ¿Quién a sus 18 años no había experimentado nunca el revoltijo de sentimientos que podía ser el amor? Claramente, Shizuru parecía ser un caso especial._

_Tampoco era como si le importase mucho el sentirse enamorada, para ella sentimientos tan fuertes como el amor llevaban a la constante dependencia por esa persona amada, y ser dependiente de alguien no estaba en los planes de la peliocre._

_Ahora, el principal conflicto de la chica era frenar la mezcolanza de sensaciones que le producía el ver la fotografía de la casi desconocida chica. No podría decir que le era totalmente desconocida, ya que el saber su nombre y unos cuantos datos sin importancia no la volvían una desconocida del todo ¿no? O eso era lo que la presidenta quería creer. _

_Mentiría si dijera que no fue toda una decepción cuando cayó en cuenta de que la carpeta no traía más que la fotografía y uno que otros datos que, para su mala suerte, no le servían en nada para conocer algo más que el nombre de la misteriosa chica. Situación que encendió aún más la curiosidad de Shizuru, ya que era muy extraño encontrarse con informes tan incompletos como ese, volviendo imposible su tarea de armar una ficha correcta de los datos de la chica. Hecho que logró sacarle partido, ya que de esa forma tenía la excusa perfecta para mandar a llamar a la peliazul y poder conocer más sobre ella. _

_Sólo cumplía con su trabajo, nada más que eso._

_Y así transcurrieron días en los cuales intentó hacerle llegar una notificación a su chica misteriosa a través de algún miembro del consejo, pero al ser inicio de año todos estaban muy ocupados como para hacerlo, incluyendo la presidenta, o quizás sólo era más que una barata excusa para justificar el por qué no lo hacía ella misma en persona. Miedo, tal vez._

_¿Miedo a qué? No tenía la menor idea, nunca había sentido aquella extraña sensación de opresión en su pecho cada vez que pensaba cómo sería conocer en persona a aquella chica. No era una sensación desagradable, para nada, incluso podría decir que podría llegar a ser, en cierto modo, acogedor; pero el hecho de que sea una sensación totalmente nueva la descolocaba y no sabía cómo actuar ante eso._

_El único consuelo que tenía era la fotografía que descansaba celosamente escondida bajo su escritorio. _

_Sí, tan intenso fue su interés que le sacó una copia a la foto. Se sentía como una acosadora. _

—_Estás distraída _—_interrumpió, como siempre, la voz de Haruka en medio de sus pensamientos _—_¿Ocurre algo, bubuzuke? _

—_Ara, creo que me vi atrapada en mis pensamientos durante unos minutos. No es nada por lo que haya que preocuparse, Haruka-san _—_esbozó una sonrisa fingida, ocultado el enojo consigo misma que comenzaba a aflorar al verse descubierta con la guardia baja._

_A pesar de no estar del todo convencida de la respuesta de la castaña, Haruka decidió guardar silencio. _

—_Después de todo, me será imposible llegar a ti. Quizás lo correcto sería olvidarme de esto _—_murmuró Shizuru de forma inaudible, apretando con algo de fuerza la foto que sostenía bajo su escritorio."_

Puede que no lo haya conseguido del todo, de vez en cuando solía pensar la peliazul, pero hay que reconocer que puso su esfuerzo en ello. Y quizás si su amiga rubia no hubiera aparecido en ese momento con una inconsciente Natsuki en el salón, podría haberlo logrado. Aunque en el fondo no podía evitar sentir una corriente de felicidad por ver en persona a su objeto de deseos.

Miró fugazmente como la pelinaranja ubicaba Natsuki, aún dormida, en una silla y se ponía a su lado, sujetándola cuidando de que no caiga. Su expresión se frunció levemente al ver las manos de la chica se paseaban libremente por el cuerpo de _su_ Natsuki. Suceso que no pasó desapercibido por un observador Reito.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, la castaña recompuso su postura rápidamente y, siempre con su característica expresión calmada, habló: —Si Haruka-san me explicara la situación como es debido, quizás podría ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda.

—Esta delincuente que vez aquí —señaló con un dedo a la peliazul —Actuó como cómplice de otros delincuentes que _consentía_ esta mañana —_Se dice 'perseguía', Haruka-chan… _intervino brevemente Yukino, provocando un rubor en Haruka —Como sea, sugiero que le des un mes de castigo como es debido para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Ara, es una decisión algo precipitada —miró a la pelinaranja, quien aún no se separaba de Natsuki —Antes de hacer una sentencia deberíamos obtener información de otras fuentes.

Al notar cómo era observaba por la presidenta, la ojivioleta se puso recta y pegó los brazos al cuerpo, algo intimidada por la penetrante mirada rubí —Mi nombre es Tokiha Mai, Kaichou-san.

—Muy bien, Tokiha-san ¿podría hacerme el favor de explicarme su versión de los hechos?

—Un gusto, Kaichou-san —para satisfacción de Shizuru, la pelinaranja se alejó de Natsuki y se acercó para hablar mejor —No es del todo cierto lo que Suzushiro-san ha dicho. Sí, efectivamente Kuga-san estaba en el camino, pero fue Suzushiro-san quien iba corriendo y se estrelló contra mi compañera.

—¿Es esto cierto, Haruka-san?

Sintiendo como los colores se le iban a la cabeza por lo evidente de su error, la rubia recurrió a su mejor arma, los gritos: —¡Exijo una investigación a fondo!

—Ara, Haruka-san debería controlar su tono de voz. No vaya a ser que Kuga-san despierte de su letargo —comentó divertida viendo cómo la durmiente peliazul comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, aún dormida.

—¿¡Qué me importa a mí que esa delincuente se despierte!? ¡Gracias a delincuentes como ella Fuuka está plagado de vandalismo!

—¡No la trates de delincuente! —vociferó una enojada Mai.

—Este… chicas… no peleen —se interpuso Yukino, bastante nerviosa por la situación.

—¡La trataré como quiera! —volvió a gritar Haruka, ignorando completamente a su compañera.

—Por favor, chicas…

—¿Qué hace una chillona como tú a cargo del orden de la academia?

—¿¡A quién llamas 'chillona'!?

Cada vez más nerviosa, Yukino miró a los otros miembros del consejo en busca de ayuda, lástima que parecían divertirse bastante con la situación.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué me gusta tanto ser parte del consejo —mencionó Reito con aire divertido.

—¿Quién crees? La única chillona presente aquí eres tú —atacó Mai subiendo aún más el tono de voz.

—Ara, creo que la bella durmiente está despertando.

Efectivamente, ante tanto bullicio ningún ser normal podría ser capaz de dormir. Por lo que de a poco Natsuki comenzó a abrir sus esmeraldas, hasta que segundos después las abrió completamente en una inocente expresión de confusión y aturdimiento, fascinando a Shizuru.

—¡Una palabra más y te pasarás el resto del año _castrada_ en la biblioteca! —un suspiro por parte de Yukino se hizo presente ante el penoso error de su amiga rubia.

—¿No querrás decir 'castigada'? Aprende a hablar, chillona.

—¡No soy chillona!

Producto del grito de Haruka, Natsuki automáticamente cubrió sus orejas con sus manos, mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor en busca de indicios de algún ser cuerdo que pudiese ayudarla a escapar de aquel infierno, encontrándose directamente con los ojos de la presidenta.

¿Acaso era posible un color de ojos tan extravagante y atrayente como aquel par de orbes rojos? Lo dudaba.

Tanto fue el asombro que la embargó, que automáticamente todos los gritos molestos de las chicas se apagaron, cayendo en una especie de hechizo por parte de la castaña. Por un segundo, un extraño sentimiento se albergó dentro suyo, una mezcla de tantas sensaciones que la desconcertaron y bloquearon, olvidándose por completo de su alrededor. De no ser por el cuerpo de una chica que se posaba justo en frente de su campo de visión, cortando todo contacto con la extraña chica de ojos rojos, de seguro podría haber pasado el resto de su vida mirando aquellos ojos y no se aburriría nunca.

—¿Kuga-san, cierto? —un gesto de amabilidad se dibujaba en el rostro de Yukino ante el asentimiento de la peliazul —Kikukawa Yukino, disculpa a Haruka-chan por lo ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores, es algo precipitada para algunas cosas.

—¿Eh? —se cortó la rubia al darse cuenta de que Natsuki despertó, olvidándose completamente de Mai y dirigiéndose a la peliazul —Ya era hora de que despertaras, delincuente. Confiesa ya tu delito y quizás tu sentencia no sea tan dura — una mueca de confusión se hizo presente en el rostro de la Princesa de Hielo, desesperando a Haruka —¿Te haces la desentendida? Tú sabes lo que hiciste, confiesa ya —nuevamente, aquella expresión en la peliazul se hizo presente, más marcada que la vez anterior, provocando que la rubia perdiera los estribos. Se acercó rápidamente y acorraló a la chica en el asiento ante la mirada de todos los presentes —¡No te burles de mi, jodida delincuente!

—¡Haruka-chan! —exclamó asustada la chica de anteojos —No hace falta que la trates así. Fue todo un malentendido, es de esperarse que no comprenda lo que ocurre.

—No la defiendas —siseó encolerizada.

—Entiende de una vez que tú fuiste quien derribó a Kuga-san —al escuchar las palabras de Mai, algo hizo 'click' dentro de Natsuki. Ahora lograba comprender la situación.

Mientras, Reito y Shizuru no hacían más que ver atentamente la escena, ésta última sintiendo una gran curiosidad interna ante la actitud de indiferencia por parte de la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

¿Por qué no se defendía?

Ya comenzando a impacientarse, la presidenta decidió que ya era hora de terminar con el tema al ver el rumbo que tomaba; pero toda acción se cortó en seco al observar como Natsuki se levantaba de la silla y hacía a un lado a la rubia.

Todos observaron minuciosamente como la chica comenzaba a chequear el salón, en busca de algo. Incluso Haruka detuvo su sermón y se mantuvo en silencio, para suerte de los presentes.

Aún con su semblante calmado, la peliazul miró directamente el lugar donde se encontraba la presidenta, para luego acercarse con parsimonia ante la disimulada mirada de asombro y nerviosismo por parte de la peliocre. Ahora justo en frente suyo, Natsuki miró a los ojos de Shizuru, con una expresión que se interpretaba como si estuviese pidiéndole permiso para algo. Aún más curiosa, la presidenta asintió en silencio y ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver como la mano de la chica se dirigía a su chaqueta, muy cerca de cierta zona. Para mayor sorpresa, en un rápido movimiento Natsuki sacó un objeto de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta perteneciente a la presidenta.

Un marcador de pizarra.

Dándole las gracias con un gesto de cabeza, la peliazul rodeó el escritorio y se paró en frente del gran pizarrón. Tomó un borrador para dejar un espacio libre y se dispuso a escribir.

Sin duda, lo que escribió allí fue lo que más estupor causó en todos los presentes.

'_Como ha dicho Tokiha, la única culpable aquí es la estupidez de Suzushiro. Por cierto, soy muda'_

...

"_Natsuki, ya con 13 años de edad, iba junto con su tutor legal Kaiji Sakomizu recorriendo las instalaciones del nuevo instituto al que asistiría la peliazul. La chica, siempre acompañada por su fiel cuaderno y bolígrafo, miraba asombrada cada rincón del lugar. Era la tercera vez que la chica se cambiaba de ciudad en menos de un año y seguramente esa no sería la última vez; pero aún así nunca dejaría de sentir cierto grado de vergüenza y malestar al momento de llegar a un lugar completamente desconocido. Malestar que sintió al momento de ver, a lo lejos, un grupo de niños y niñas de su edad jugando alegremente. _

—_¿Por qué no vas, Natsuki-chan? _—_dijo el mayor portador de un particular afro._

_Un respingo por parte de la chica hizo reír al hombre y, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, logró infundirle algo de ánimo para que dejase su miedo atrás e intentara hacer amistades. _

_A paso lento, la peliazul se acercó al grupo que jugaba a perseguirse, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, donde un optimista Sakomizu le daba ánimos con la mirada. Procuró no hacer demasiado ruido, pero al pisar una rama una de las niñas que jugaba reparó su presencia y se le acercó sonriente._

—_¡Hola! _—_pronunció lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás la escucharan y volteasen a ver a Natsuki, quien ya comenzaba a sentir como los colores se le iban al rostro por todos los pares de ojos que se posaban en ella _—_¿Cómo te llamas? _

_Con las manos temblorosas, Natsuki abrió su cuaderno y escribió rápidamente unas palabras, ante las caras curiosas de los demás. Cuando terminó de escribir, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, liberando algo de tensión._

_Cerró su bolígrafo y, con el cuaderno tomando con ambas manos por los lados, lo dio vuelta para que todos lo leyeran._

'_Kuga Natsuki ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?__'_

_Todos los niños la miraron fijamente, sin entender muy bien. Hasta que la misma niña que le habló al principio, dejó salir en voz alta la duda que comenzó a nacer en su interior._

—_¿No puedes hablar? _

_Sin dejar de mirar al piso, Natsuki asintió levemente._

_Y en ese momento fue cuando la joven peliazul descubrió que no había nada más doloroso que la cruel risa de los niños."_

* * *

**N/A: Lamento la tardanza en subir la actualización, con tanto estrés no fui capaz siquiera de escribir, pero… ¡Ya no más exámenes! Después de dos largas semanas de desesperación e insomnio, me veo liberada, con unas calificaciones de pena, pero liberada… eso es lo que importa. Ahora una semana de bellas vacaciones que aprovecharé para continuar lo más que pueda el fic.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron lindos reviews, lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi páncreas (sí, páncreas, 'corazón' ya está muy usado). **

**Sin más que decir, me despido ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Capítulo IV-Omake

**Unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a los tipos de letra...**

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena (narración)

—Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena — (diálogos)

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena" _(sueños, recuerdos)

'_Eeeh Macarena… ¡Aaahe!' _(pensamientos)

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo IV. **

**-8-**

Silencio.

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente en el salón.

¿Cómo reaccionar ante tal situación?

Natsuki paseó su mirada uno por uno, divertida por las expresiones que, en cierto punto, se veían bastantes graciosas. Y con una sonrisa torcida, borró otro espacio del pizarrón y comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

—_Vaya, parece como si les hubiese comido la lengua el gato._

Esto logró que Shizuru recuperara la conciencia y tomara control de la situación, paseó rápidamente su mirada por el salón y al notar que nadie decía nada, decidió hablar ella.

—Ara, creo que esto es un poco sorpresivo —se tapó suavemente la boca con una mano ya que, si los demás presentes fueran dibujos animados, seguramente tendrían la quijada por el suelo —¿Qué tal si yo me encargo de esto, Haruka-san?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó aún ida —Sí… como digas bubuzuke.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó la presidenta juntando ambas manos —Ahora, me gustaría hablar a solas con Kuga-san —observó fijamente a la peliazul, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba de acuerdo.

Natsuki evitó mirarla directamente a los ojos, se sentía extrañamente desprotegida cuando la Shizuru la miraba tan fijamente, como si pudiese ver a través de ella. Finalmente, tras pensarlo un poco, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Los presentes salieron uno a uno, Yukino tuvo que empujar por la espalda a la rubia para que avanzara, ya que parecía haber adoptado un estado de piedra por la sorpresa. La última en salir en fue Mai, quien tras lanzarle a la peliazul una rápida mirada de 'tenemos que hablar', abandonó el salón.

Una vez escucharon como la puerta se cerraba, Shizuru sonrió cordialmente y la invitó a sentarse frente a ella. Aún algo desconfiada, la chica se sentó.

La castaña abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una hoja junto con un lápiz, tendiéndoselo amablemente a Natsuki.

—Así será más fácil.

Natsuki tomó los objetos que la peliocre le ofreció, la miró unos instantes y, al ver que la chica no decía nada, comenzó a escribir —_Sobre el incidente que ocurrió hoy, nada fue mi culpa. Esa rubia está loca._

—Ara, Kuga-san no debería referirse de tal modo a un miembro del consejo.

—_Miembro del consejo o no, hay que admitir que no está del todo cuerda._

Una suave risa emergió de los labios de la presidenta, embobando durante un corto periodo de tiempo a Natsuki —Quizás tenga razón. Y no se preocupe, Kuga-san…

—_Natsuki _—escribió rápidamente la peliazul, descuidando un poco su caligrafía.

—¿Ara?

—_Puedes llamarme Natsuki _—aclaró con un ligero rubor.

—Muy bien, Nat-su-ki —canturreó alegremente, provocando que aumentase el sonrojo de la chica de ojos esmeralda —En ese caso, puedes llamarme Shizuru, si gustas —vio como Natsuki asentía aún algo sonrojada, maravillándola —Como iba diciendo… he decidido no castigarte.

**-9-**

—_Hace unos años me removieron las cuerdas vocales. No puedo hablar, solo emitir sonidos… _

La pelinaranaja se quedó unos instantes estática, observando el papel, luego a Natsuki, y terminando por volver nuevamente la vista al papel.

Bastante despistada era la chica, llevaba ya una semana entera siguiendo a la peliazul a todas partes y en ningún momento reparó en su falta de comunicación. Y si es que alguna vez se dedicó a pensar en ello por más de un segundo, nunca pasó de la idea que sólo era alguien de pocas palabras. Y tampoco era como si otra persona le pudiese haber informado, ya que además de poco comunicativa, era también una persona solitaria, por lo que no había 'hablado' con nadie más que con Mai desde el inicio de las clases.

_'¿Y ahora, qué?'_

Si bien en un principio sintió deseos de estrangularla en frente del todo el consejo, ahora no sentía más que algo de tristeza. En cierto modo, se sintió levemente traicionada por la chica que ya consideraba una amiga.

¿Es que acaso no confiaba en ella?

Pensó en reclamarle, decirle mil cosas en muestra de lo enojada que se encontraba; pero al levantar la vista y encontrarse con ese brillo que guardaba un deje de miedo y melancolía en sus ojos, toda queja se acalló en su garganta.

Dejó escapar todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde hace un rato y, ya más calmada, miró con cierto deje de ternura a Natsuki.

—Ya no importa, pero ten en cuenta de que puedes confiar en mí —regañó impregnando su voz con un tono maternal, reduciendo considerablemente el espeso ambiente que se había formado.

Natsuki puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a escribir —_Ni aunque quisiera podría habértelo dicho. Hablas hasta por los codos, mujer. _

Cabe decir que todo atisbo de risa que pudo haber tenido la peliazul en ese momento se esfumó en un rápido y certero golpe.

—Idiota.

"—_Falta poco… _—_murmuraba la niña, con gotas de sudor resbalándole por la frente. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a su leal perro _—_Dhuran, si viene tú ladras _—_al obtener un ladrido por respuesta, se giró y continuó con su ardua labor._

_Robar una galleta._

_¿Qué tan complicado podría llegar a ser? _

_Bastante al parecer, considerando que Natsuki no tenía más de 7 años y no poseía la altura suficiente para alcanzar el mueble donde su madre escondía el 'manjar de dioses', como solía llamarle Natsuki. Aún así, tan grande fue su necesidad por aquellas galletas que se vio en la obligación de superar por unos minutos su miedo a las alturas, tomó una silla lo suficientemente grande como para elevarla y, dejando de un lado sus miedos, se subió en ella. _

_Las palabras se quedan cortas al describir la expresión de emoción que poseyó a la pequeña al momento de tocar el ansiado jarrón donde residían las galletas; pero aquello no fue nada en comparación a la expresión de miedo que se hizo presente al escuchar aquellas seis palabras que podían asustar al mismísimo diablo._

—_¿Qué crees que haces, Kuga Natsuki? _—_resonó una autoritaria voz._

—_¿Eh?... yo… _

_¿Qué más decir cuando te atrapan con las manos en la masa? _

_Dejó el jarrón en su lugar de inicio y bajó la silla, poniéndola en su lugar siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y la ya conocida pose que utilizaba cuando regañaba a la niña, con sus manos posándose en sus caderas y un pie golpeando de forma reiterada el piso. _

_Avergonzada por la situación, Natsuki paseó la mirada por la cocina en busca de su perro, encontrándolo a unos pasos de su madre, con las orejas gachas y un buen pedazo de filete entre los dientes. Ahí fue cuando la pequeña entendió por fin el dicho 'una imagen vale más que mil palabras'_

—_Dhuran… perro traidor… _—_susurró la niña._

—_¿Dijiste algo? _—_inquirió su madre, alzando una ceja._

—_Nada mami _—_respondió rápidamente _—_Ahora… iré a hacer mis deberes de la escuela, así que… _—_mientras hablaba se iba acercando a la puerta, dispuesta a correr si la situación lo ameritaba._

—_Alto ahí _—_como si de magia se tratase, el cuerpo de Natsuki se detuvo instantáneamente _—_Aún no me has dicho que intentabas hacer hace unos momentos._

—_Este… yo… _—_nuevamente, balbuceaba; pero al ver la mirada de su madre que exigía explicaciones, concluyó que debía decir la verdad si no quería ganarse una reprimenda de proporciones históricas. Así que, juntando algo de valor, decidió decir la verdad: _—_Quería sacar una galleta _—_admitió con la mirada prendida en el piso._

_La mujer, al ver cómo se atormentaba su hija, relajó el ceño y suspiró _—_Si tanto querías una podrías haber esperado a que llegara, piensa que hubiera pasado si te caes y yo no estoy _—_abrió el cajón y sacó del jarrón una gran galleta con chispas de chocolate _—_Prométeme que a la próxima me esperarás y me pedirás una _—_dijo antes de entregársela, a lo que Natsuki asintió feliz al obtener por fin su ansiada golosina entre pequeñas manos._

—¡_Lo prometo!"_

—¡Natsuki! —escuchó la aludida en medio de la oscuridad —¡Despierta! —más gritos como esos llegaban difusamente a sus oídos, siendo pronto capaz de oírlos claramente —¡Maldición! Debo aprender a controlar mi fuerza.

De un momento a otro la peliazul se levantó precipitadamente y con la respiración acelerada asustando aún más a Mai, quien comenzó a hablarle pero sin obtener reacción alguna.

—¿Natsuki? ¿Estás bien?

'_¿Acaso ves que estoy bien?' _pensó Natsuki aún sabiendo que la chica no la escucharía. Ya dejando sus pensamientos de lado, cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a controlar su agitada respiración.

Ya no estaba del todo segura si aquellos 'sueños' que solía tener eran del todo una fantasía creada por su mente, a decir verdad, siempre tuvo serias dudas en relación a aquella extraña mujer.

¿Por qué se parecía tanto a ella? La verdad es que no era muy complicado de deducir, pero el miedo que le causaba el tan solo pensar que ella realmente podría ser su madre la bloqueaba completamente. Y tampoco es como si su adolorida cabeza le ayudara a pensar mucho, sentía como si un ejército de Haruka's le estuvieran gritando a todo pulmón en una habitación cerrada.

'_Mejor dejarlo para después, sino preocuparé a Mai' _concluyó y, sentándose en el frío cemento, volvió a abrir sus ojos, esta vez con mayor cuidado.

Ya acostumbrada a la luz y con la jaqueca desapareciendo, miró el cuerpo posado a su lado y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver la cómica expresión de susto que llevaba Mai. Esta, aún en su estado de madre preocupada, miró con confusión a la chica riéndose enfrente de sus narices; pero no tardó tanto en ese estado, ya que apenas comprobó que no había ningún fantasma que se haya apoderado del cuerpo de su amiga, decidió dejar a un lado la preocupación y se dejó contagiar por la risa de Natsuki.

Ninguna supo cuánto rato estuvieron riendo, sólo cuando cayeron en cuenta de que estaban en media vía pública llena de estudiantes y profesores viendo curiosos la escena comenzaron a bajar de a poco los decibeles, hasta caer en el silencio que, por cierto, no era para nada incómodo.

Mai miró a la chica y, sonriendo maternalmente, habló: —Si puedes reír o gritar, no es tan malo. En algunas ocasiones hay cosas que no pueden ser expresadas con palabas —se levantó y, luego de limpiar los restos de polvo que quedaron en su falda, le tendió la mano a Natsuki —Y viéndolo de otro modo, definitivamente serías todo un ogro si no rieras nunca.

—_Y tú me caes mejor cuando no hablas tanto. _

Nuevamente, Natsuki terminó tirada en el suelo con un gran chichón adornándole la frente.

—Ups —rió Mai con falsa inocencia, tapándose con una mano la boca —Creo que se me escapó el puño.

**Omake 1: ¡Shizuru-oneesama!**

—¿Qué queremos? —gritó una chica peliverde, armada con un megáfono y una cinta violeta con el rostro de la presidenta del consejo estampada en el medio.

—¡A Shizuru-oneesama! —respondieron al unísono un numeroso grupo de chicas, y unos cuantos chicos, con la misma cinta que poseía la peliverde amarrada a la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo la queremos?

—¡Ahora!

Se encontraban en el patio central de la academia, junto a la gran fuente donde la peliverde se encontraba parada y el grupo concentrado alrededor de ella. A lo lejos, una enojada Haruka se acercaba caminando a pasos agigantados, con una enorme vena marcada en su frente y los ojos casi en blanco.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —habló-gritó la rubia, mirando de un lado a otro todos los rostros, para detenerse finalmente en la chica sobre la fuente.

—Estamos exigiendo nuestros derechos como fans de Shizuru-oneesama, Suzushiro-san —manifestó la chica.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó la rubia frunciendo aún más el ceño en su intento por hacer memoria.

—Tomoe Marguerite, presidenta del club de fans de Shizuru-oneesama —imprimió un tono orgulloso en su voz, como si se tratase del puesto más alto dentro del gobierno Japonés.

'_¿Esa bubuzuke tiene un club de fans? ¿Y yo qué?'_ se acercó rápidamente a Tomoe y le quitó el megáfono —Como directora del equipo ejecutivo, mi deber es mantener el orden de la academia, por lo que no se admite ningún tipo de manifestación no autorizada previamente por el consejo estudiantil. En caso contrario, me veré en la obligación de castigarlos a todos por no cumplir con el _monumento_ de convivencia.

—¿No querrá decir 'reglamento', Suzushiro-san? —corrigió la peliverde.

—¡Como sea! —gritó ignorando por completo que aún poseía entre sus manos el megáfono prendido, causando una evidente molestia en todos los presentes, quienes se taparon los oídos de forma adolorida —Ahora, tú —apuntó a Tomoe —Diles a todos estos que se dispersen en este instante.

—¿Y si me niego? —atacó enojada.

— Entonces en ti recaerá todo el peso de la ley, pelos disparejos — contraatacó la rubia sin medir sus palabras, como es usual.

Indignada ante el apelativo usado por Haruka, Tomoe le quitó el megáfono tal y como ella lo había hecho hace unos momentos, dirigiéndose al expectante grupo —Como presidenta del club de fans de Shizuru-oneesama, es mi deber informarles que la presente aquí —apuntó acusadoramente a Haruka —Acaba de despreciar nuestro club en honor a Shizuru-oneesama y, por ende, la ha insultado en frente de nuestras narices…

—¡Es inconcebible! —interrumpió una de las tantas fans.

—¡Debemos castigarla! —habló otra.

—¿Eh? —soltó Haruka, confundida por el rápido cambio de autoridad.

—¿Alguna sugerencia para enseñarle a no meterse con nuestra oneesama? —siguió la peliverde.

—¡Persigámosla!

Tomoe, en vista de que su plan había funcionado, sonrió malignamente mirando de reojo a la rubia —El pueblo ha hablado ¡Persigámosla!

Mientras tanto, al interior del salón del consejo, Shizuru, Reito y Yukino se encontraban degustando de un té. Cada uno metido en su mundo, disfrutando de la calma del ambiente. En un momento, la peliocre abrió sus ojos y cayó en cuenta de la falta de la directora ejecutiva, explicándose ahí el por qué de tanto silencio —Kikukawa-san no ha acompañado a Haruka-san en su patrullaje matutino ¿Cree que estará bien si su presencia?

—Estoy segura de que estará bien, por algo es la directora ejecutiva —una mirada de tímido orgullo al mencionar a su rubia preferida se dejó entrever a través de sus ojos.

—Admiro la confianza que pone sobre Haruka-san —comentó sinceramente Shizuru —Tan fuerte es su convicción que ha logrado convencerme que nuestra impulsiva compañera estará bien sin su presencia vigilando sus pasos.

Después de terminar con el pequeño intercambio de palabras, ambas chicas volvieron a concentrarse en su té; sin reparar en la visión de cierta rubia corriendo desesperadamente de un lado a otro con un numeroso grupo de personas a sus espaldas persiguiéndole, escena que podía apreciarse a simple vista con tan sólo posar unos segundos los ojos en una de las tantas ventanas disponibles.

* * *

**N/A: Lamento que este capítulo me haya salido algo corto, pero hace no más de media hora me enteré que dentro de un rato me iré de viaje con mi familia y, lamentablemente, no podré avanzar el fic. No sé cuándo volveré, por eso apenas supe la noticia dejé mi preciado helado de chocolate (dato, amo el helado, me casaría con uno si fuese posible) en el olvido e hice lo posible terminar el capítulo de manera decente. Para no dejar el capítulo tan pobre, y aprovechando como una muestra de gratitud por sus geniales reviews, decidí agregar una pequeña escena que tenía guardada de mi disléxica favorita: ¡Haruka! **

**Agradecimientos a: ****Soi Yo****, ****Natsuki-17-san****, ****dussan****, ****Guest****, ****Darkyoru****, ****mary****, ****jiyi****, ****shivaff****, ****jessi****.** **¡Un helado virtual de recompensa para ustedes!**


	5. Capítulo V

**Unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a los tipos de letra...**

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena (narración)

—Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena — (diálogos)

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena" _(sueños, recuerdos)

'_Eeeh Macarena… ¡Aaahe!' _(pensamientos)

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo V. **

**-10-**

Desde el ventanal del salón del consejo estudiantil la presidenta observaba a Natsuki. Estuvo buscándola un buen rato entre la mar de estudiantes que transitaban por el lugar, pero finalmente la encontró cerca de su edificio sentada en las raíces de un árbol, con la espalda afirmada en el gran tronco, la cabeza gacha y sus brazos cruzados. Claramente, se encontraba durmiendo.

Una risita abandonó sus labios y, dejando a un lado sus deberes como presidenta, no le quitó en ningún momento el ojo de encima. Sentía como si fuese capaz de mirarla el resto de su vida y jamás se aburriría. Y como no, era todo un deleite para sus orbes rojos observar aquel inocente rostro descansando, con el suave susurro del viento moviendo sus azulados cabellos que caían graciosamente por sus hombros y espalda.

Si bien se había planteado olvidar todo lo relacionado con ella, en ese mismo momento comprobó que eso ya no era una tarea posible, ya que en el instante en que Haruka la trajo arrastrando cual saco de papas por el suelo, no volvió a sacársela de la cabeza.

Era una chica interesante en todos los aspectos, de apariencia fría y dura, pero no había que dejarse engañar, ya que con tan solo proponérselo podía cambiar a una personalidad totalmente opuesta, volviéndose agradable y refrescante. Se notaba a simple vista que no era la típica chica con poca materia gris como las que solían perseguirla a menudo, hecho que pudo corroborar gratificantemente el día que, gracias de nuevo a Haruka, pudo hablar con ella en persona.

Llegando a ese punto, recordó la otra especial característica que poseía la peliazul.

Su mudez.

Sería una burda mentira el decir que no se sorprendió ante tal hecho, pero no le fue para nada difícil aceptarlo rápidamente y desenvolverse en una conversación con ella. Incluso, después de meditarlo, llegó a encontrarlo fascinante.

Suponía lo difícil que era para Natsuki vivir en el silencio, ser 'diferente', y aún así seguir siempre con la frente en alto valiéndole un pepino lo que la gente dijera sobre ella. Sin dejar en ningún momento aquella pose valiente y carente de toda aura de vulnerabilidad que uno esperaría encontrarse. Actitud que la llevó a obtener rápidamente el respeto y admiración de muchos alumnos. Y quizás fue su inquebrantable fortaleza la principal cualidad que terminó por ganarse el completo interés de Shizuru.

Tan intenso que le dolía no tener el valor suficiente para dejar su escritorio y acercarse por su propia cuenta.

Pero… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería de ella?

Comprensión… Amistad... Diversión… Amor...

Alto ahí.

¿Amor?

Miró nuevamente a través de la ventana, dirigiendo su vista al árbol donde descansaba la fuente de sus confusiones. Con el pequeño detalle que ahora los ojos esmeraldas de la chica ya no eran tapados por sus párpados, y para mayor remate, se encontraban mirando justo en dirección a la castaña.

—Parece como si Shizuru-san hubiese visto un fantasma —resonó la voz de Reito en toda la sala, provocando que la aludida diera un pequeño brinco y se alejara a paso rápido de la ventana.

—Ara, no sé de qué me hablas

En ningún momento dejó de sentir la penetrante mirada del chico escaneándola cual máquina de rayos x. Aún así, logró llegar hasta el cobijo de su escritorio sin dar tropezones, dedicándose a tomar 'tranquilamente' su té para disimular el sonrojo que amenazaba con posarse en sus mejillas.

Ella misma se desconocía en ese momento.

El pelinegro, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lentamente, caminó hasta el otro extremo siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la peliocre, ubicándose finalmente en el mismo lugar donde estuvo la castaña momentos antes. Una sonrisa de medio lado comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro del chico mientras observaba quien-sabe-qué cosa, aunque en el fondo no era complicado figurarse qué era.

—Ya veo… —murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica escuchara —Hermosa vista ¿no crees?

El gesto de Shizuru se frunció al no saber exactamente a qué se refería su amigo, si era al paisaje o… la chica —Sí, bastante hermosa, la verdad —una imagen mental de Natsuki apareció y no pudo evitar sonreír como una chiquilla enamorada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Reito.

—Simplemente atrayente —siguió el chico, observando de reojo como Shizuru comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y sonreía levemente.

—Sí…

Al darse cuenta de que la castaña ya no pensaba mucho al responder, teniendo en mente el por qué, atacó de nuevo: —Ese color azulado…

—Semejante al cobalto.

—Y ese verde…

—Como esmeraldas, sus ojos son lo que más me gusta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Vaya vaya, me parece que Shizuru-san está pensando en algo diferente —su sonrisa ladeada no hizo más que inquietar a la peliocre —. Cierta chica silenciosa ¿tal vez?

Repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía seguir el juego de su amigo para evitar caer en alguna trampa, ocultó cualquier rastro de intranquilidad y volvió a concentrarse en su té.

—Ara, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Esa actitud que has adoptado no hace más que ratificar mis sospechas, Shizuru.

—¿Y de qué sospechas estaríamos hablando, Reito-san?

—Que nuestra hermética presidenta se ha enamorado.

Se sorprendió ante la poca sutileza que utilizó el chico, pero ella era una Fujino, su orgullo no le permitía darse por vencida —Es una conclusión algo precipitada y totalmente errada —decía recuperando ya su compostura —. Puedo afirmar que esto no va más allá de una simple y pasajera atracción.

—En ese caso, supongo que no le importaría si yo intentara acercarme Kuga-san —golpe bajo para Shizuru, ni si quiera la mirada asesina que esta le dedicó logró borrar la expresión sosegada del pelinegro —, y quien sabe… quizás logre ganarme algo más que su confianza —tampoco el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose en un portazo lograron perturbarlo.

Ya completamente solo en el salón, se alejó de la ventana para posarse en la silla que le correspondía como vicepresidente y prosiguió a tomarse un té.

**-11-**

Tras unas agotadoras horas de clase, la campana que anunciaba el fin del día para los estudiantes no se hizo esperar.

Al contrario de sus compañeros de aula, Natsuki se tomaba las cosas con calma y no era partícipe de la arrolladora estampida que se formaba alrededor de la puerta cada fin de periodo, ella prefería salir una vez todos permanecían fuera. Y como era costumbre, su pelinaranja acosadora solía esperarla para caminar juntas, pero esta vez la chica tuvo que excusarse con Natsuki.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Natsuki miró algo aburrida como la chica le hacía una exagerada reverencia a la vez que juntaba las palmas de sus manos —No podré acompañarte hoy, tengo que ir a hacer un encargo y seguramente tardaré.

No era como si a la peliazul le importara mucho, por lo que simplemente asintió y observó como Mai salía del salón, dejándola sola en su silencio.

Sin tener ninguna razón en específico miró unos segundos la puerta por la cual había salido Mai, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Solía pensar demasiado, y no es como si fuera algo que pudiera evitar, ya que no tener un medio para expresar en palabras audibles todo lo que tenía en su interior la hacía guardarse aquello que no podía decir, acumulándolo en su mente y dándole vueltas una y otra vez. Había intentado de todo para acabar con eso, por un tiempo llegó incluso a dejar de lado su comportamiento distante y se propuso hacer amistades; pero no tardó en rendirse. Se había dado cuenta que, aún cuando esté rodeada de gente a su alrededor, librarse de sí misma no era posible.

Suspiró.

Sin darse cuenta terminó perdida en el revoltijo que eran sus pensamientos. Se reprendió y tomó sus cosas, de seguro se habría visto como una idiota ahí parada tanto rato sin hacer ningún movimiento. Ya asegurada que tenía todo, y con un molesto dolor de cabeza comenzando a punzarle en la sien, salió del aula.

Caminó en dirección al lugar de siempre donde aparcaba su preciada motocicleta, con una impávida expresión que solo fue capaz de perturbarse ante la visión de un gran árbol que se encontraba unos metros más adelante. En sus comunes paseos por aquel lugar, no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si el árbol estuviese llamándola.

Ojeó a su alrededor y notó que el lugar estaba vacío, por lo que se dirigió a las faldas del árbol y lo miró fijamente, sin saber aún si debía o pasar de largo para llegar a sus aposentos. Finalmente, decidió romper un poco la rutina que llevaba y se sentó en sus raíces.

Bien, no era tan cómodo como se veía a la vista, pero sí le relajaba la sombra que producía, acompañada de una leve brisa que desordenaba sus cabellos. Cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundamente, pronto la inquietud que albergaba comenzó a disminuir y no quedó más que una leve molestia. Pronto, el sueño se hizo presente y su alrededor desaparecía poco a poco.

Cuando estuvo segura de dejarse llevar y caer rendida en el sueño, la incómoda sensación de ser observada la obligó a salir de su estado de ensueño. Un par de ojos color sangre apareció en su mente y se sobresaltó.

Observó a su izquierda, nada.

Derecha, tampoco.

¿Arriba quizás? Menos.

Y abajo lo dudaba.

¿Entonces dónde?

Miró al frente, dirigiendo casualmente su mirada al edificio de preparatoria, justo en el salón del consejo estudiantil. El reflejo no le permitió identificar quién estaba allí, por lo que solo vio una sombra moviéndose rápidamente. Enarcó las cejas, preguntándose si esa sombra era la que osaba observarla mientras intentaba descansar, pero la llegada de cierta pelinaranja interrumpió abruptamente sus pensamientos.

—¡Natsuki, hasta que te encuentro! Volví más rápido de lo que creí y me dijeron que aún estabas por aquí, así que decidí buscarte —miró los alrededores y no vio a nadie más que ellas —¿Por qué estás en este lugar tan apartado? Te ves muy sola.

Suponiendo que la persona que la observaba momentos antes era su acostumbrada acosadora, decidió dejar su inquietud de lado y responderle de la única forma que le era posible. Escribiendo.

—_Exactamente a eso vine, a estar sola._

—No hace falta tanta simpatía —ironizó Mai —. Aprovechando que sigues aquí y yo muero de hambre, mueve tu trasero de aquí y acompáñame —tomó su mano y tiró bruscamente, provocando que la peliazul trastabillara y por poco tira su cuaderno y bolígrafo al suelo. Y así, Mai arrastró hasta la cafetería a Natsuki, quien no paró de gruñir en ningún momento.

Una vez estuvieron en el lugar, Mai ubicó una mesa y obligó a su compañera a sentarse junto a ella. Una camarera no tardó en aparecer para pedir sus órdenes, anotando en su pequeña libreta un capuccino para la pelinaranja y, con una expresión de asco mal disimulada, un sándwich con triple ración de mayonesa para una más animada Natsuki.

Apenas llegaron los pedidos, la ojiverde arremetió rápidamente contra su sándwich y comenzó a devorarlo. Haciéndose imposible para Mai no comentar al respecto.

—Veo que a Natsuki le gusta mucho la mayonesa.

Natsuki al escucharla dejó a un lado su sándwich y se sonrojó levemente, cogió una servilleta y se limpió cuidadosamente los restos de aderezo que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

—_Desde pequeña tengo una especial inclinación por la mayonesa ¿Te molesta?_

—Para nada, es divertido verte comiendo así, ya casi puedo imaginarme la cola agitándose mientras comes.

Poco a poco comenzaban a acostumbrarse a esos momentos de confianza. Ya había transcurrido poco más de una semana desde que la peliazul confesó su falta de voz, hecho que se esparció rápidamente por toda la academia y ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie que no estuviera al tanto. Lejos de perder fama, extrañamente Natsuki ganó más popularidad, y también uno que otro enemigo debido a la envidia, pero al ser minoría no hacían nada por perjudicar a la chica.

Natsuki estaba, en cierto modo, asombrada por la aceptación que tuvo en la academia, ya que en su mente solo albergaba recuerdos de miradas despectivas de gente que disfrutaba humillándola asiduamente. Aún así, a pesar de tener 'seguidores', seguía prefiriendo la calma y confort que se le era permitido en sus momentos de soledad; soledad que sólo era permitida ser rota por su acosadora número uno, entiéndase por Mai, a menos que alguien quisiera terminar con un hueso roto.

—Ahora que lo pienso mejor —rompió el silencio la pelinaranja —, nunca me contaste qué sucedió cuando Kaichou-san quiso hablar contigo —hizo una pequeña pausa, acercándose unos centímetros para agregarle más dramatismo —… a solas.

Apenas escuchó las últimas palabras de la chica, el rostro de Natsuki varió entre distintos tonos de rojo, siendo cada vez más y más fuerte.

—Vaya, con tan sólo ver tu expresión puedo hacerme una imagen mental de cómo fue ¿Me contarás qué ocurrió o no?

—_No._

—Pero…

—_No _—volver a escribir la misma palabra era una acción innecesaria para Natsuki, por lo que simplemente lo subrayó.

A pesar que dejó bien claro que nada más saldría de la tinta de su bolígrafo, vio como Mai abría nuevamente la boca para replicar, pero justo en ese instante, como un ángel caído del cielo, apareció una pelinegra corriendo en cuatro patas y gritando el nombre de Mai desde la lejanía para llamar su atención.

'_¿Mitoko? ¿Mikato?'_

—¡Mikoto!

'_Eso, Mikoto' _

—¡Mai! —gritó antes de lanzarse a los pechos de la nombrada, hecho que ya era algo 'normal' para Natsuki después de ver tantas veces la misma escena; pero esta vez ocurrió algo distinto. Tras refregarse lo suficiente contra los pechos de la chica, la pelinegra pareció reparar en la silenciosa presencia de Natsuki y dejó, milagrosamente, los pechos de su amiga tranquilos —. Tú… ¿eres amiga de Mai? —inquirió, a lo que la peliazul la miró sorprendida.

¿Amigas?

"—_¿Quieres ser mi amiga? _

—_Por supuesto que sí, Nao-baka."_

Tan rápido como llegó, el recuerdo se fue. Tan rápido que no fue capaz de asimilarlo del todo y asintió casi inconscientemente.

—¡Si eres amiga de Mai, eres amiga de Mikoto!

Y sin saber por qué, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en los labios de Natsuki. La imagen de una chica pelirroja y mirada felina apareció en su mente como un rayo de luz. No sabía quién era, pero por un momento le pareció ver en el rostro de Mikoto a esa pelirroja.

Aún así, ante tan resplandeciente sonrisa por parte de ambas chicas, Natsuki se permitió olvidarse por ese momento toda inquietud nacida en su corazón, contagiada por la alegría que se percibía en el ambiente.

Alegría que necesitaba urgentemente cierta rubia que merodeaba por la zona. Dando pasos con más fuerza de la necesaria, con los puños apretados y una marcada vena en la frente, siempre seguida por detrás por una fiel chica de gafas.

¿Hace falta decir quién es? Creo que no.

Si había algo que caracterizaba enormemente a Haruka, era su pésimo genio. No era una chica mala, para nada, en momentos podía llegar a ser bastante amena y divertida, lástima que esas cualidades siempre se veían opacadas por su constante malhumor, proclamando gritos por aquí y por allá a todo aquel que se le cruzase; pero admitámoslo, la que más sufría aquí era la pobre Yukino, quien cegada debido a su enorme cariño, y quizás algo más por Haruka, terminaba siempre a la siga de la chica cual perrito faldero. Eso sí, gracias a ello podía lucirse como la alumna más paciente de todo Fuuka, puesto que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Ahora ¿cuál era el motivo de tanta furia por parte de la directora del comité ejecutivo?

Dos palabras.

Fujino Shizuru.

—¡Fujino! —vociferó a los cuatro vientos la rubia —¡Aparece y cumple tus deberes por una maldita vez en tu jodida vida! —cuentan algunos alumnos que incluso los edificios temblaron de miedo en ese momento.

Todos observaban sin atreverse a cruzarse en medio del camino de Haruka, temiendo recibir algún golpe y, en el peor de los casos, terminar con algún hueso roto.

¿Algo exagerado? Puede ser; pero tampoco está demás prevenir.

—Creo que alguien necesita vacaciones —bromeó Mai sin medir el tono de su voz.

Grave error.

Otra particularidad de la rubia en sus momentos de furia, era el aumento de sus sentidos al mil por ciento, siendo capaz de escuchar el más mínimo susurro aún estando al extremo más alejado de la academia. Por lo que, a pesar de contradecir toda norma espacio-tiempo, Haruka se materializó instantáneamente justo en frente de una asustada Mai.

—¿Dijiste algo, Tokiha? —para sorpresa de todos, aquel no fue más que un suave susurro.

Definitivamente, mal presagio.

—¿Eh? No sé de qué me hablas… pero puedo asegurarte que escuché por allá a…-

—¡No me _topes_ por idiota! —interrumpió aún más enojada, dejando a una estática pelinaranja apuntando en dirección desconocida.

Y como siempre, no podía faltar la intervención de la fiel Yukino.

—'Tomes', Haruka-chan…

—Yukino… no me interrumpas en medio del trabajo —protestó la rubia volteándose para mirar a su compañera. Instante que Natsuki, Mai y Mikoto aprovecharon para escapar.

Corrieron lo más que sus piernas les permitieron, escuchando en el fondo el grito de guerra de Haruka al darse cuenta de que perdió su 'presa', provocando que apuraran aún más el paso, pasando entre los jardines y tumultos de gentes para poder pasar desapercibidas. Cosa bastante difícil, ya que todos parecían estar al tanto de la persecución y hacían lo posible por alejarse de las chicas lo suficiente como para no tener problemas con Haruka.

Hasta que en cierto punto de la carrera el estómago de Mikoto demandó comida.

—¡Vamos Mikoto, podrás aguantar un rato más con esto! —suplicaba Mai con una barra de chocolate en la mano, acercándosela incontables veces a la boca de la niña, siendo rechazada en cada ocasión.

—¡No! —giró el rostro —Quiero comida de Mai —hizo un puchero.

Natsuki solo observaba sudando frío, rogando en su interior que el berrinche no llegara a más o sino podrían alertar a Haruka. Al ver que nada funcionaba, se acercó a la pelinaranja y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención. Cuando tuvo su mirada sobre ella, le hizo unas señas con la mano indicándole que se fuera. Si bien Mai se negó al principio, los gritos de Haruka se escucharon cerca, haciendo que respingara y tomara a una hambrienta Mikoto entre sus brazos. Así que, tras sus pertinentes disculpas, echó a correr en dirección contraria a la peliazul.

Lo más seguro es que rumbo a una cocina.

**-12-**

Se desquitó con la puerta utilizando toda la fuerza que fue capaz de desplegar cerrándola de un golpe. Tan así que antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento giró un tanto su cabeza para comprobar que la inocente puerta no se haya descuadrado y, una vez asegurada, no tardó en comenzar a caminar raudamente en dirección a las escaleras.

No recordaba haber perdido tanto la cordura con las provocaciones de su amigo en un pasado, y dudaba aún más haber salido de tal forma. Siempre conseguía mantener la calma y refutar los dichos del chico sin mostrar ni un ápice de emoción; pero inexplicablemente en ese instante algo la superó. Por más que intentara de relajar el semblante, una visión del pelinegro dándoselas de conquistador con Natsuki hacía aparición en su turbada cabeza, enviando todos sus esfuerzos a la basura.

¿Qué se creía él para decir que se acercaría a _su_ Natsuki? Bueno, viéndolo de otro lado, ella tampoco poseía el derecho para proclamar que la peliazul le pertenecía; pero ella le echó el ojo primero y eso automáticamente le daba derecho sobre la chica ¿no?

Tan asfixiante fue el furor que la embargó que debió salir del salón para adormecer el monstruo interior que amenazaba con aplicar parte de sus conocimientos adquiridos con la naginata en Reito; pero una voz interna diciéndole que el homicidio aún no era legal terminó por calmarla. De todos modos, decidió no volver y se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo para despejar su mente, acción que no era muy usual en la afamada presidenta, por lo que era de esperarse que sus admiradoras/es aprovecharan la situación y la rodearan preguntándole y ofreciéndole cuánta cosa. Pero ella era una Fujino, así que no le fue complicado controlar la situación y llegar a un mutuo acuerdo con aquel grupo, sólo hizo falta unas cuantas sonrisas y miradas arrebatadoras que, por cierto, hicieron terminar en la enfermería a una gran parte del gentío.

Una vez vio la oportunidad para salir de allí, Shizuru se escabulló por los pasillos de la academia.

Cruzando pasillos, bajando escaleras y esquivando uno que otro admirador, salió en dirección a los jardines de la academia. El paisaje cambió notoriamente de acuerdo avanzaba, dejando atrás los edificios, patios, incluyendo el extenso jardín. Aún sin llegar al límite del terreno que poseía la academia, se adentró en un tupido bosque que no era muy frecuentado debido a lo apartado y poco cuidado que se encontraba. Pronto la luz comenzó a descender, convirtiéndose en largas y angostas franjas de luz que se dejaban entrever por los huecos de las hojas.

Solo alguien que conocía muy bien la zona podría moverse con agilidad en la frondosidad del bosque y no abandonar nunca aquel brillo confiado de los ojos. Y parecía ser que no era la primera vez de Shizuru recorriendo esos lares, ya que en cosa de segundos abandonó la inseguridad del bosque y llegó a un amplio campo verde con un lago cristalino, donde una gran y vieja estructura de madera yacía a un costado.

Con la misma expresión serena de siempre, entró en el lugar y procuró cerrar suavemente la puerta tras de sí, ya que al estar tan desgastada corría el riesgo de que se atascara y quedar encerrada.

Ya sin ninguna fuente luminosa, la peliocre caminó tanteando la pared y siguió a ciegas hasta que su mano tocó un pequeño interruptor, lo accionó y una tenue luz iluminó el lugar. En menos de un instante, la sombría apariencia de la habitación se vio remplazada por un inmenso jardín en perfectas condiciones, con arbustos, flores y matorrales bien cuidados, todos dispuestos en repisas y largas mesas que eran separadas por pequeños pasillos para recorrer libremente. Sonrió complacida al admirar el fruto de su trabajo y sintiendo el rechinar de las tablas bajo sus pies se encaminó al extremo de la estructura, siempre observando minuciosamente que cada cosa esté en su lugar. Llegó hasta el final y fue capaz de divisar una angosta escalera de engañosa apariencia, la cual no dudó ningún momento en subir.

La segunda planta era considerablemente más pequeña que la primera, pero lo suficientemente grande como para albergar un sillón negro, una mesa de madera con accesorios para tomar té y un gran objeto tapado con una tela. Ventanales en las paredes regalaban una hermosa vista de la academia y los patios, al igual que otro en el techo que seguramente daría una espectacular vista del cielo nocturno que se avecinaba. Era el lugar perfecto para descansar.

Siendo ese el principal propósito de Shizuru, no tardó en acomodarse en el sillón. Se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme, doblándola y dejándola pulcramente colgada en el reposabrazos, se deshizo del lazo rojo que aprisionaba el cuello de su blusa y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de esta. Y así, ya más cómoda, se recostó a lo largo, reposando su cabeza en un mullido cojín.

Con una expresión relajada, dirigió su mirada al ventanal que le proporcionaba una visión de los tonos violáceos del atardecer, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a caer en las redes de Morfeo.

"_Un escalofriante ser esquelético, vestido con una túnica negra y portando una gran guadaña afilada. Un ser sin vida, despiadado y ajeno al sufrimiento humano que tenía como único oficio llevarse las almas que abandonan el mundo terrenal._

_Imágenes como aquellas acudían a la mente de la pequeña Shizuru cuando escuchaba a los mayores hablar sobre 'la muerte'. Bastante influenciada por las caricaturas que veía en la televisión, la verdad, pero en cierto modo no se alejaba mucho de lo que realmente era 'la muerte'. O el morir, simplemente._

_Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de la niña mientras observaba como el cajón de madera era bajado lentamente por un profundo agujero. _

_Desvió su vista un momento para detallar a los presentes y observó sus pálidos rostros. Las mujeres, incluyéndola, vestían largos vestidos negros y una que otra utilizaba un sombrero del mismo color; en cambio, los hombres, sobrios trajes negros, incluyendo las camisas y corbatas. Algunos portaban entre sus manos ramos de flores que eran lanzados al vacío y otros que los ubicaban a los lados del agujero. _

_Ningún gesto, sonrisa o seña que demostrase un atisbo de vida en aquellas personas que velaban el cajón. Si no fuese por las manos que se posaban en sus hombros o las vacías palabras de consuelo que le eran otorgadas por los mayores, juraría que no había ser viviente en ese lugar; pero no, estaban tan vivos como ella. _

_Y con esa visión, volvió nuevamente su vista al cajón que yacía ya bajo tierra. Sintiendo como cada uno de los presentes se transformaban en seres esqueléticos que vigilaban la tumba de su madre, esperando el momento indicado para llevársela."_

**-13-**

Procurando pasar desapercibida, Natsuki serpenteó ágilmente entre la gente que circulaba y luego por los matorrales en dirección al lugar de aparcamiento de su motocicleta para así poder salir rápidamente y descansar de una vez. Lástima que la suerte nunca ha estado de su lado, y justo en el último tramo antes de llegar al ya conocido bosque, se encontró frente a frente con un demonio rubio acompañada fielmente de su lacayo.

Se miraron por unos segundos directamente a los ojos, intentando adelantarse a los movimientos de la otra.

Natsuki se movió a la izquierda, Haruka copió el movimiento.

Luego a la derecha, y fue seguida nuevamente por la rubia.

—Kuga, dime donde está Tokiha y quizás te salves del castigo.

Había caído en un callejón sin salida; pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

Con la atenta mirada de Haruka posada en ella, abandonó su pose defensiva y abrió el bolso que tenía colgado para sacar su cuaderno y bolígrafo.

—Veo que comienzas a cooperar —dijo la rubia sonriendo con suficiencia. Se acercó a la peliazul, esperó pacientemente a que la chica terminara de escribir y se preparó para recibir el papel que esta le tendía.

—_Idiota._

—¿Eh? —confundida, miró al frente y divisó a lo lejos a la peliazul corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cabe decir que, al verse acorralada, Natsuki hizo lo que todo valiente héroe haría en esa situación.

Dar media vuelta y correr.

¿Valiente, dije? Quizás no tanto.

Aún así, no hay que menospreciar tan perfecta huída por parte de Natsuki con el rojo atardecer adornando el paisaje, digno de las más épicas historias de héroes… en este caso, cobardes.

Haruka no fue capaz ni por asomo de seguirle el paso a ese par de piernas que corrieron como nunca lo habían hecho, perdiéndola rápidamente de vista.

De todos modos, siguió corriendo. Pasó los edificios, esquivó hábilmente los jardines y pronto se adentró en un bosque que no había explorado antes, pero aún así, se le hacía bastante conocido. Ignorando esto último siguió adentrándose sin mirar atrás por temor a encontrarse frente a frente con el mismo diablo, alias Haruka.

Pronto, abandonó el bosque y se encontró con una apartada estructura de madera que, si bien no daba una muy buena primera impresión, entró en ella sin reparar mucho en su deteriorada apariencia.

Apenas puso ambos pies en la oscura madera, giró sobre sí misma y cerró apresuradamente la puerta.

Sólo para asegurarse.

Una vez cerciorada que ninguna parte de su humanidad le hacía falta, la chica se permitió soltar todo el aire contenido.

'_Y ahora… ¿Dónde rayos estoy?'_

* * *

**N/A: **Subir este capítulo fue toda una suerte, ya que por cosas del destino –y un par de golpes- mi preciado notebook que contenía todo mis mangas, libros, trabajos, informes, canciones, partituras e historias, decidió no cobrarme todo y quedar tan útil como lo es un ladrillo. No es la primera vez que me ocurre, así que confío que en un tiempo más esté nuevamente mostrándome lo poco que es capaz –con suerte me corre paint-, así que una pasadita por el servicio técnico y _voilà_.

Como iba diciendo, no creía que este capítulo estuviera sino hasta dentro de un mes, ya que bueno, el dinero no es algo que me sobre y debo ahorrar un tanto si quiero mi cacharro de vuelta; pero gracias a un buen amigo que me prestó su notebook esto fue posible. La excusa del porno siempre me funciona, supiera él que la verdad estaba haciendo trabajar mi genial cerebro y escribiendo este lindo capítulo.

Intenté hacerlo lo más largo que me fue posible pero el tiempo me jugó en contra, aunque tan corto no ha quedado. Ahora sí, dudo actualizar pronto, esta semana comencé nuevamente con mis clases así que mi tiempo se vio reducido considerablemente. Tener paciencia con esta pobre chica.

Agradecimientos a: Soi Yo, dussan, shivaff, Natsuki-17-san, dan-han, mary, Darkyoru, inuka17.

Sin más que decir -aunque pensándolo bien, nunca tengo mucho que decir…- que tengan un buen día y ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo VI-Omake

**Unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a los tipos de letra...**

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena (narración)

—Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena — (diálogos)

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena" _(sueños, recuerdos)

'_Eeeh Macarena… ¡Aaahe!' _(pensamientos)

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**Capítulo VI. **

**-14-**

Al interior de una de las tantas habitaciones destinadas para los alumnos residentes de Fuuka, Mikoto devoraba tazones y más tazones del suculento ramen preparado por Mai. Está de más decir que la pequeña pelinegra adoraba las comidas que eran preparadas por las hábiles manos de Tokiha, tan así que cada plato no duraba más de treinta segundos y ya estaba completamente vacío.

—¡Mai! —llamó felizmente Mikoto con los brazos extendidos y sus manos sujetando el tazón por sobre su cabeza —¡Otro más!

La figura de la aludida se asomó por la puerta, vistiendo un delantal violeta y un paño blanco cubriendo su cabello. Sonrió instintivamente al presenciar la contagiosa alegría de su pequeña compañera y se adentró en la cocina, volviendo en un pestañeo a un lado de Mikoto con otra ración de ramen. Apenas y estuvo entre las garras de la insaciable chica, esta se armó con los palillos y atacó ferozmente. Mai sonrió gustosa ante la aceptación de su plato y volvió a la cocina en busca de una ración para ella misma y otra de reserva para cuando Mikoto terminase la actual.

Una vez estuvo sentada junto con su compañera, comenzó a comer en silencio, disfrutando de los gruñidos de felicidad que soltaba la chica gatuna de vez en vez.

Con esa visión de Mikoto devorando su cena, fue inevitable para la pelinaranja no recordar a Natsuki comiendo el sándwich de mayonesa de aquella tarde.

¿Cómo estaría la chica en esos momentos?

Debía aceptarlo, se sentía algo culpable por dejarla sola a la merced del demonio rubio mientras ella y Mikoto se dirigían a la seguridad de la habitación, por lo que tras pensarlo un poco, se levantó decidida y se dirigió a guardarle una ración de ramen para entregárselo como disculpa al día siguiente. Lo mínimo que se merecía por soportar a Haruka, hasta con tan sólo pensar lo que le podría estar haciendo a la peliazul le daban escalofríos. Así que preparó un tazón aparte y lo guardó ante la atenta mirada de Mikoto.

—Es para Natsuki —respondió Mai a la muda pregunta que pudo percibir en los ojos de la pelinegra.

—Natsuki… —murmuró la pequeña y bajó su mirada, pensativa. Tras unos segundos de meditar, volvió la mirada al frente y sonrió inocentemente —Me agrada.

Regresando a su puesto en la mesa, le devolvió la sonrisa —A mí también me agrada.

—¿Crees que le gusten los videojuegos? —sus ojos parecían estrellas al imaginarse cómo sería tener una compañera para pasar sus tardes frente a la pantalla.

—No lo sé —dejó el cucharón a un lado y puso una mano en su barbilla —¿Por qué no le preguntas mañana?

Mikoto asintió efusivamente y se abalanzó contra el tazón de reserva que había dejado Mai minutos antes.

"_Tirada en el suelo, sola y abandonada, se encontraba una joven. Con la cabeza gacha y su cabello naranja tapándole el rostro, sus ropas sucias y rotas no cubrían lo suficiente como para resistir el frío de la noche, causándole constantes temblores y un color más pálido en su piel._

_Estaba tan ida que no advirtió el pequeño grupo de, a juzgar por sus ropas y ridículos peinados, pandilleros. Solo en el momento en que sintió como un duro zapato le dañaba un costado, levantó pesadamente su rostro, lo suficiente como para mostrar uno de sus vacíos ojos violeta._

—_Pero mira que belleza tenemos aquí._

—_¿Quieres una buena compañía, muñeca? _

—_Te encantará._

_La chica los observó unos segundos más y volvió sus ojos al suelo, nuevamente en la misma posición que momentos antes, causando un inicio de ira en los hombres que tenía en frente._

_Uno de los matones, ya harto, tomó bruscamente del cabello de la chica y la acercó a su rostro_ —_Escucha bien, perra _—_apretó aún más el agarre y comenzó a levantarla del suelo _—_No nos gusta que nos ignoren. Así que si no es por las buenas, será por las malas._

_En un rápido movimiento, la tumbó en el asfalto y apresó sus muñecas, sin obtener nunca el mero indicio de vida en aquellos ojos violetas. _

—_Ya verás cuánto te haré gritar _—_dicho esto, comenzó a manosear el cuerpo de la pelinaranja bajo la atenta y lujuriosa mirada de los demás presentes, listos para ser los siguientes en atacar."_

—¡Otro más!

Parpadeó confusa una vez volvió en sí y tardó unos segundos más en espabilarse completamente. Le dedicó una mirada llena de sentimiento a su compañera que pedía a gritos otra ración de ramen y tras sonreírle tiernamente, se paró en busca de otro tazón.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera del campo visual de la pelinegra, afirmó sus puños apretados en el mesón y agachó la cabeza, sintiendo como lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin ser capaz de disimularlas. Con su borrosa visión debido a las lágrimas, volteó el rostro en dirección a la pared, donde un calendario anunciaba la pronta fecha que aún hacía mella en la vida de la pelinaranja.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

Era triste saber que, aún después de haber pasado todos los obstáculos, el recuerdo de estos aún no la dejaba en paz.

**-15-**

Llevaba ya diez minutos dando vueltas por el lugar, observando el mini-jardín que alguien parecía esmerarse en mantener bien cuidado, admirando en silencio el, seguramente, arduo trabajo realizado por la persona desconocida. Dejando de lado su primer propósito de buscar una salida en aquel lugar, comenzó a recorrer cada rincón del piso, observando con detenimiento y admirándose con hasta el más mínimo detalle. Una vez llegó al otro extremo, cayó en cuenta de que en un rincón se dejaba ver una angosta escalera.

Seguramente llevaría a un segundo piso.

Aún más curiosa de lo que podría encontrar más allá e ignorando completamente que la noche comenzaba a caer, se aventuró a investigar.

Se acercó con cierto deje de duda debido al mal aspecto de la escalera, la madera podrida y carcomida podría convertirse fácilmente en una trampa mortal si daba un mal movimiento. Con sumo cuidado pisó el primer escalón y quedó estática al escuchar un fuerte crujido. Esperó unos segundos y puso algo más de su peso, vigilando que no se fuera a romper; pero al ver que no pasaba nada, siguió avanzando de a poco, agudizando sus sentidos ante cualquier inconveniente que pueda presentarse. Quedándole solo un tercio del camino se permitió relajarse un tanto, ya que a pesar de la apariencia desgastada, logró comprobar que aquella escalera no era tan endeble como se veía y, con un último crujido, llegó al final.

Sonrió para sí y levantó su mirada, maravillándose con la gran vista del paisaje que le regalaban los numerosos ventanales. Se sorprendió un tanto al notar que la imponente luna ya estaba presente en medio del estrellado cielo, llevándola a preguntarse cuánto tiempo se tomó en admirar todo el primer piso. Pero antes que llegase a pensar siquiera en dar media vuelta e irse debido a que anochecía, la visión de una bella chica durmiendo plácidamente sobre un sillón la dejó plantada en su lugar.

Sintiéndose dentro del cuento 'La bella durmiente' -y es que no encontraba una mejor forma de describir la escena- se acercó con parsimonia, temiendo despertar a la chica de su letargo.

Con el pulso acelerándose con cada paso que daba, se ubicó a un lado y se agachó para observar con mayor detenimiento.

Nunca se consideró alguien que creyese en el destino, pero el hecho de encontrarse con el durmiente rostro de la mismísima presidenta del consejo estudiantil iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna, la dejó fuera de juego.

"—_Como iba diciendo… he decidido no castigarte _—_dijo la presidenta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. _

_No le hacía falta a Natsuki tener que escribir para que se entendiera el mensaje que comunicaba su rostro desencajado por la impresión._

_La kaichou esperó alguna respuesta, pero al ver que no llegaría nada por parte de la chica, se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio en un caminar que Natsuki calificó como sensual, pensamiento que no duró más de un segundo en su mente ya que esta lo desechó automáticamente._

_Shizuru seguía avanzando cada vez más y más en dirección a la chica, que ya comenzaba a dar signos de aumento en la presión sanguínea y, cuando estuvo a su lado, acercó su rostro hasta dejarlo apenas a unos pocos centímetros del suyo y dirigió una de sus manos uno de los costados de Natsuki. Tal y como ella lo había hecho minutos antes, pero definitivamente de una forma menos sensual, cuando fue a quitarle el… _

_Marcador de pizarra._

_Al momento en que comprendió todo, Shizuru ya había sacado aquel objeto de su bolsillo, siempre con ese aire seductor que parecía salirle de forma natural. Para su mala suerte, la peliocre aún no había terminado su pequeña travesura. _

_Natsuki intentó alejarse lo más posible de Shizuru que, a pesar de tener en su posesión el bendito marcador, siguió acercándose cual serpiente acechando a su presa. __Giró su rostro a un lado quebrando el contacto con los ojos carmines con toda la intención de evitar lo que sea que planeaba la peliocre, pero esa acción solo dejó aún más fácil la tarea a Shizuru._

_No pudo evitar que un leve grito de sorpresa emanara de sus labios al sentir el aliento de la chica envolviendo su oreja, sonrojándola hasta niveles insospechados. _

—_Creo que Natsuki olvidó devolverme mi marcador _—_el tono provocativo que imprimió la castaña en su voz junto con la sensación de su aliento golpeando cierta parte sensible de la oji-verde hicieron que por poco la situación terminara con un desmayo. _

_Y quizás, de no ser por el rápido movimiento que logró sacarla de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba –o más bien cómoda, pero no lo admitiría-, efectivamente, la presidenta habría tenido que cargar con un cuerpo hasta la enfermería. Y sin arriesgarse a caer nuevamente presa entre los finos brazos de Shizuru, la hizo a un lado apresuradamente y salió del salón con los nervios a flor de piel. Escuchando de fondo la dulce risa de la presidenta, que no abandonó su mente sino horas más tarde." _

El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar el bochornoso suceso.

Después de lo ocurrido se había cruzado un par de veces con Shizuru, pero en cada ocasión encontraba el elemento distractor perfecto que la salvaba de caer nuevamente entre las redes de la chica. Lo peor de todo era que cada vez que la veía a lo lejos, un extraño sentimiento que le daba la impresión de haber sentido en un pasado se alojaba en su interior; pero hasta ese momento no conseguía hallar una respuesta convincente.

¿La había visto antes?

Algo le decía que sí, a pesar de no alojar en su mente ningún rostro que sea poseedor de la belleza que tenía la chica, ni esos ojos carmines que traspasaban todas sus barreras con tan solo fijarse unos leves segundos en ellos.

Y junto con el recuerdo de sus ojos, una inquietud nació en su interior ante el anhelo de perderse nuevamente en ellos.

Dubitativa, alargó su brazo para sacar un mechón de cabello ocre que le impedía admirar en su totalidad el rostro que se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo, sin caer en cuenta que si la castaña despertase podría ganarse una cachetada de proporciones históricas debido a su atrevimiento; pero valiéndole todo, hizo a un lado aquel mechón, siendo capaz por fin de contemplarla con mayor esmero.

La blanca piel de su rostro, limpia y suave al tacto como pudo comprobar momentos antes, que la llamaba a tocarla y sentirla en su plenitud; también observó su nariz pequeña y respingada; las finas cejas que se mantenían imperceptiblemente fruncidas; pero lo que más se llevó su atención fue sus rosados y, probablemente, dulces labios que le pedían a gritos ser probados.

¿En qué momento comenzó a tener tales pensamientos por una total desconocida?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente poner su barrera e ignorarla como lo hacía con todos?

¿Qué hacía a esa chica diferente?

Muchas preguntas, mas no tenía ninguna respuesta convincente.

Hubiese logrado encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas, quizás, de no ser por una lágrima rebelde que resbaló por la pálida mejilla de la castaña. Solo en ese momento fue consciente de que se perdió tanto en sus confusos pensamientos que no advirtió el tenue rastro de dolor que contenía el rostro que admiraba hace unos instantes; ni tampoco el constante tiritar que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notorio en ese cuerpo ajeno.

Maldiciéndose internamente por su impertinencia, se quitó rápidamente su chaqueta para ponerla sobre Shizuru. Quizás no fuese el mejor abrigo para el frío que se hacía más marcado de acuerdo avanzaban los minutos, pero sería suficiente como para evitar que pescase un resfriado.

Ya asegurada que la castaña no pasaría más frío, acercó su mano y con su dedo pulgar limpio delicadamente la lágrima que hacía camino por su mejilla. Con el silencioso deseo de saber quién había osado dañar a la grácil chica. Tan metida estaba imaginándose mil torturas posibles para algún pobre ser, aún acariciando su suave mejilla, que no notó cuando la peliocre comenzó a fruncir levemente el ceño aún en sus sueños, ni tampoco cómo abrió sus ojos mostrando aquellos rubíes que Natsuki añoraba.

**-16-**

—El Primer Distrito cortó todo contacto con sus trabajadores después que se disolvió ¡hace años que no sabemos nada! —lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos al verse acorralado y con esas tenebrosas garras a un movimiento de cortarle el cuello.

—¿Y cómo se yo que no me estás mintiendo, eh? —presionó con algo más de fuerza, enterrándola tortuosamente.

—¿¡Tú también pertenecías, no!? ¡Eso debería ser suficiente prueba!

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron de ira y rápidamente enterró hasta el fondo el filoso metal, provocando que un gran chorro de sangre saltara en su dirección —Mala respuesta —reprimió una mueca de asco al verse manchada por tanta sangre. Lanzó el cuerpo lejos y sujetó con frustración la tela de su chaqueta —. Rayos, era mi preferida ¿ahora cómo te la cobraré? —se acercó nuevamente y con una mano agarró del cabello la inerte cabeza, alzándola a la altura de su rostro para verlo furiosa.

Estuvo a punto de comenzar a apuñalarlo cruelmente, pero una voz la detuvo.

—Ya está muerto, el seguir mutilándolo no te devolverá tu chaqueta.

La chica se giró colérica en su dirección y soltó nuevamente el cuerpo, dejando que se azotara contra el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente al hombre que osaba interrumpirla en medio de su diversión, dispuesta a triturarlo ahí mismo.

—Y tampoco te convendría hacerme daño —agregó el hombre.

—¿No me conviene hacerte daño? —acercó de forma amenazadora su arma —¿Quién eres tú, alguna autoridad? No me hagas reír.

—Sería muy estúpido de mi parte venir hasta aquí solo para hacerte reír —aún teniendo el filoso metal tan cerca, en ningún momento borró su semblante tranquilo.

—Dame una razón para no matarte en este instante.

—Tengo la información que necesitas.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que tu información es verdadera?

Con toda la seguridad del mundo, el hombre levantó una mano y tomó el arma, quitándosela en un rápido movimiento y lanzándola a un costado. Una vez se deshizo del peligro, sacó una hoja de su bolsillo y se dispuso a leerla: —Yuuki Nao-san, 16 años, 157 cm, 44 kg, huérfana desde los 11 años, padre desaparecido desde el momento que naciste y madre muerta a manos de soldados del Primer Distrito, tu única amiga fue Kuga Natsuki-san y hace un par de años que vas en su búsqueda —miró por sobre el papel con un gesto burlón —, pero veo que no te ha ido muy bien en ello ¿no?

—¿Quién rayos eres tú?

—Tienes muchas preguntas, pequeña —volvió a meter una mano en su bolsillo, esta vez sacando un cigarrillo, lo encendió y tras dar una calada, volvió a hablar: —Este no es el lugar más apropiado para conversar. Sígueme —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Al no escuchar pasos siguiéndolo, miró por sobre su hombro —. No tendrás más oportunidades como ésta, lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Iré contigo si me respondes una cosa, maldito vejete —el cese de los pasos del hombre lo tomó como una señal para continuar —¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

—Volver a ver a mi hija —lanzó la colilla del cigarro sin terminar al cemento, pisándolo en el acto —¿Te parece poco?

Toda la confianza de Nao se esfumó al escuchar esas palabras. Dudó bastante, pero el deseo de encontrar a su amiga era más grande, por lo que se tragó su orgullo, resopló por lo bajo y caminó en dirección al hombre.

—Bien, tu ganas. Al menos dime tu nombre.

—Kaiji Sakomizu.

**Omake 2: Castigo.**

—Cantinero ¡otra más!

—Midori ¿no crees que ya has tomado suficiente?

—Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de alcohol, Yohko —tomó otra jarra de cerveza que le fue tendida. Dio un largo sorbo y, ya sonrojada por la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerida, se limpió las gotas que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el famoso bar Rorschach que con no más de dos semanas tras su inauguración había logrado atrapar a una gran cantidad de clientes. De vez en cuando Midori solía arrastrar a Yohko por los mejores bares de Fuuka, y al escuchar tan buenas opiniones por aquel en específico, la pelirroja no encontró mejor panorama para un martes por la noche que ir a emborracharse con su mejor amiga.

—Recuerda que mañana debes dar clase a primera hora —insistió la castaña, que si bien se había tomado su par de jarras no era tan alocada como Midori, sabía que debía moderarse para ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

En cuanto a la pelirroja, parecía como si la palabra 'moderación' no estuviera en su diccionario.

—No seas aguafiestas —respondió prácticamente escupiendo las palabras debido a la borrachera.

La enfermera, ya resignada en su intento por traer de vuelta a la realidad a su amiga, suspiró sonoramente y pidió una botella de whiskey, haciéndole honor al dicho: 'Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles'.

Pensando que nada mal podría pasar si vigilaba a la chica, se dedicó a tomar botella tras otra sintiendo de a poco como el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en su organismo, eso sí, siempre con el ojo puesto en Midori. Lástima que tenía sus límites y no tardó en sentir como la bilis se le subía a la garganta, por lo que tuvo que abandonar su puesto de guardia unos instantes para partir apresuradamente en dirección al baño, rogándole a todos los dioses disponibles que le echaran el ojo a su amiga mientras ella no estaba; pero como siempre suele ocurrir lo contrario a lo que deseas, apenas volvió a su mesa no había ni rastros de la pelirroja.

Sabiendo que fuera del bar no era probable que esté, dio una ojeada por el lugar y, efectivamente, seguía allí. Sólo que con un ojo morado, un par de mordiscos y moretones que necesitarían una buena cantidad de maquillaje para lograr pasar desapercibidos.

Ya con la idea que la noche de borrachera debía llegar a su fin, de una u otra forma consiguió sacar a su amiga de la riña y se la llevó a rastras fuera del lugar.

Directo a casa, cabe decir.

Al día siguiente la mayoría de los alumnos de Fuuka que vieron a la profesora no pudo evitar mirar por una segunda vez, quien al sentir todas las miradas caer sobre ella no pudo sino sentir una gran curiosidad del por qué la observaban tanto, cortando su camino para dirigirse apresuradamente al baño más cercano.

Trayendo un par de risas consigo de parte de unas alumnas que toparon con ella justo a la entrada de su destino, se miró al espejo.

Mientras, en la enfermería, Yohko tomaba un café tranquilamente, disfrutando en silencio el intenso grito que hizo retumbar las paredes de todo el edificio, clara señal que anunciaba que Midori ya había caído en cuenta del pequeño castigo ante su imprudencia como bebedora. A su lado, unas fotos que mostraban a una dormida pelirroja con la cara pintada ridículamente, simulando a un payaso, permanecían enmarcadas a la vista de todos los alumnos y docentes que ingresaran a la habitación.

Seguramente Midori se encargaría de tirarlas una vez las viera, pero aquello no era algo de preocuparse. Ya se había encargado de sacar las suficientes copias como para chantajearla por el resto de sus días.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, no tengo excusa. A pesar de que aún no tenga un ordenador ya que, valga la redundancia, mi portátil sigue sin dar señales de vida, en varias ocasiones he tenido la oportunidad de actualizar; pero la inspiración no ha estado de mi parte y dudo que vuelva pronto, así que lo más probable es que no actualice muy seguido.

Agradecimientos a: Soi Yo, inuka17, Darkyoru, mary, shivaff, Natsuki-17-san, Guest (1), Guest (2), Jiyi, Guest (3).

Y bueno, como me es habitual decir, muchas gracias por los reviews, cada vez que me desanimo y me bloqueo escribiendo, sus reviews son como un látigo que obligan a mi cerebro a seguir trabajando… mal ejemplo, pero se entiende. El siguiente capítulo será más largo, de una u otra forma lograré conseguir la inspiración, así que ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
